


Hale Yes

by Stiles_Hale_38



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, College, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, References to Drugs, Sexual Tension, Strippers & Strip Clubs, stripper!Stiles, stripper!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Hale_38/pseuds/Stiles_Hale_38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been needing a job, and asks his friend Cora for help. She tells him her brother owns a strip joint, and that she's sure she can get him a job.</p><p>Stiles has no experience, but needs a job desperately, and knows strippers can make pretty good money, so, Cora tells him to do a little try-out for her, and to both of their shock, he does great. She calls up Derek, who gives him the job, though reluctantly, as he has no experience. </p><p>Stiles soon meets Derek, "The Alpha," as they call him. Derek isn't rude, but he isn't exactly enthusiastic, but, he's the best stripper there, and the owner of the club, so he ends up helping Stiles out with everything. </p><p>With Derek's help and hard work, Stiles quickly becomes the most popular stripper there, apart from Derek. </p><p>It's the biggest night of the year for Stiles, a partner strip . . With Derek. They have a planned routine and it's hot, but while on stage, they go a little off track. The crowd doesn't seem to mind, and neither do they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding A Job

**Author's Note:**

> So. . . I have this small little book where I keep all of my stories ideas. I wrote this idea a while back, but it just kept creeping up on me, especially when Magic Mike XXL came out. . . *laughs nervously* so, I finally wrote a chapter, and I really hope you guys will like this story.

"This is awful." Stiles groaned, pouring himself another cup of coffee. He had been searching for a job for over two weeks now, and nothing had happened. Sure he had found a few jobs, but nothing that remotely interested him, and nothing that would pay too good. He was behind on payments, and needed a new part for his jeep. 

The door opened, and Cora came in, Stiles' roommate in their apartment. 

As soon as Stiles started college, he couldn't wait to get out of the house, or foster care that is. He was officially eighteen now, and could get his own place, but he knew he couldn't afford one on his own.

He met Cora the first day of college in his Macro Economics class, and figured out she was in the same boat, looking for a roommate. Though they didn't know much about each other at the time, they decided to give it a shot, and they were both on their second year of college now, and had had no problems other than Stiles complaining about all the hair in the drain, and Cora complaining about all the crumbs Stiles leaves on the couch. 

"Hey Stiles. . . What's up with you?" She asked, hanging up her coat.

Stiles put out another cigarette, and sighed.

"I've been looking for a job for over two weeks now, and I can't get anything."

"Well geez, when you first mentioned it I thought you were joking, I never would have let you go on this long without my help."

Cora grabbed a chair and sat it next to his, which was parked at the computer.

"I shouldn't need your help to get a job, Cora."

"I know, but I help you with everything, I like to." She smiled. "But wait, there have been job offerings in the paper for months now, jobs I'm sure you can get."

"Yeah, but that's my problem. I don't want a job at Mark's Market or at Malco, I just want something remotely interesting, something I won't get bored at. I know that most people in college don't find jobs like that though, so I guess I can apply to a few listed in the newspaper tomorrow."

"I'm sure you can find a interesting job, you just have to. . . Broaden you range." Cora, said, using he hands to explain. Stiles looked at her strangely, he could tell she was up to something.

"What are you hiding from me?"

She sighed. "How desperate are  
you? I might have an idea."

"Extremely." Stiles had been out of a job for a few months now, and it was catching up to him. His last job had been a bust, working at the coffee shop across the street. He was awful at the job. He burnt himself all the time, and could not for the life of him figure out all of the orders that the crazy white girls ordered. What even does half-caf mean? 

"Well, you know my brother Derek?"

"No, I've never met him, but continue."

"Well, he owns this joint. . ."

"Like a restaurant? Hot dog joint? I love me some hot dogs."

"No. . . It's a. . . A strip joint, club actually." There was a period of dead silence, where Stiles sat still, and Cora bit her lip.

"A strip. . . Club."

"Yeah." She met his gaze. "Look I know it's crazy but-"

"I wouldn't think it was so crazy, except for the fact that I have no experience stripping, what so ever." Stiles took a drink of his third cup of coffee, and almost spit it out.

"I could help you!" 

He choked, then recovered with a look of pure shock.

"I mean, I've been there several times, it's a male strip joint mostly, and all the guys are super nice! It's not that hard, I promise! I know lots of routines, I could help you figure it out. It would be fun!"

"Cora, look at me! I am so not stripper material!"

Cora punched Stiles in the arm hard. "You're always putting yourself down about how you look! Stiles, you're hot." Stiles scoffed. "You are! You just don't see it! Sure, you're not ripped, but you're toned! If you want, we can hit the gym too, but either way, I think this is a good idea."

"How could this possibly be a good idea Cora?" He wiped a hand over his face.

"You want a job that's thrilling, here you go. You want a job that pays good, strippers do! You get to be surrounded by hot guys! And there's not as big of a chance of STD's! I mean come on, you considered porn but not stripping?"

"I was joking about the porn!" He exclaims.

"Look, I know this might be kind of taboo, but it's a good idea, and you know it. . . Tell you what, put on a show for me, and I'll give you my opinion, tell you what you need to fix and stuff." 

"Hell no! I am not putting on a mini strip tease for you!" 

"Don't think of it like that! Think of it like. . . An audition." Cora got up, and went to the stereo system.

"Oh no, Cora-"

She shut him off by playing a song she knew he loved, a song that was played in a particular movie that featured strippers. I movie that stared a particularly hot used-to-be stripper.

"Come on Stiles." She purred. Stiles couldn't help it, he started to grin, and got up. He sighed, and took off his shirt.

"There you go!" She took a seat across from Stiles, and he scratched the back of his neck. He closed his eyes, took another deep breath, and opened them. He looked around him for something, and grabbed a baseball cap. He placed it loosely on his head, and started to. . . Well, just dance for now. . . Very sexually.

He gripped the brim of the hat and threw his hips forward, swaying them slowly. Cora raised his eyebrows, and he stopped. 

"No, no, don't get embarrassed! Keep going." She covered her mouth with a hand, and he swallowed. 

He continued what he was doing, and tried to get into the music. He slid his hand down his chest, and stopped abruptly when he reached the top of his jeans, moving them to throw the hat. He slid on the ground slowly, and gave the floor one dry hump. 

"Well fuck me." Cora whispered. This time though, he didn't stop. 

He gave a few more thrust that coordinated with the beat, then moved onto his knees. He placed his hands on the ground in front of him, then slid out, humping the floor again, this time his head facing towards Cora. 

He came onto his knees again, and unbutton his pants slowly, then dragged down the zipper, never letting his eyes leave Cora. He trailed his hand down towards his navel, and then towards his crotch. He got one firm grip on it, and then the song ended, just as he planned. 

Cora sat there for a moment, and then cleared her throat.

"And you said you've had no experience?" 

He smiled, and hopped up. 

"I practice when you're gone sometimes."

"I'm uh. . ." She stood slowly. "I'm going to call my brother. We'll drive down tomorrow." 

She walked to the other room, and Stiles grinned. She thought it was good, and to be honest, Stiles kind of liked it. It was exhilarating, so he could only imagine what it would be like on stage. 

"What's his place called?" He yelled toward Cora.

"Hale Yes!" She called back. Stiles laughed out loud, then headed up to his room, grabbing his shirt along the way. 

When he got there, he looked at himself in the mirror. He still didn't think he had what it took to be a stripper, but he could see potential he supposed, that is if he even got the job. 

Cora knocked on his door, and came in.

"He's says he'll see you tomorrow!"

"That's great." Stiles smiled. "Won't this be super awkward though?"

Cora shrugged. "I've told him that you haven't had experience, and he wasn't too thrilled, but I told him you have talent, and he trusts me, so he's going to see you tomorrow. Trust me, the fact that you're going means you've got a good shot." 

Stiles nodded. "When you say seeing. . ."

"Derek's interviews are a little different. Normally he would ask you what you've done, but obviously he won't do that to you. Then, he'll play you a song, and. . . You strip."

"I have to strip in front of him?!" Stiles yelled.

"Hush! We're have neighbors! Yes, Stiles. It's audition, just like with me."

"Except this time, it's a complete stranger, and I have to make up a routine on the spot!"

"Exactly! He's testing to see how you handle on the spot strips. Anyone can have a strip down for months, come and do perfect, but if you can do it on the spot, then you've really got talent. What, did you have that routine down for months?"

Stiles sat on the corner of the bed. 

"No, but I knew the song, I knew where to end, where to start."

"Stiles, you'll do fine. And who knows, that's one of Derek's favorite songs." Cora shrugged.

"Hale Yes?" He snickered. 

"They throw the best damn parties!" She sung, exiting the room, referencing the song Stiles played earlier. 

He wasn't sure about this. Was he really going to have an interview with someone who owned a strip joint, for a job? There was no backing out now though, not with Cora. There was one thing for sure, he was going.

Stiles sighed and crashed into bed, still hearing the thrums of the song. He snorted, he couldn't believe he just put on a show for Cora, but at least she seemed to like it. 

Stiles fell asleep quickly, and woke to the piercing sound of his alarm clock.

It was Saturday, so he didn't have class, but he forgot to turn off his alarm last night. It was no bother though, as he had to get ready for his interview anyways.

Stiles headed to the bathroom, and hopped in the shower. He washed slowly, and efficiently. Once out, he shaved, careful not to cut himself. Next, he styled his hair with little gel, so that it would still be soft, but just enough to where it would stay were he wanted it to.

He headed downstairs, where Cora was making breakfast.

"Good morning." She said happily, stirring the pancake mix.

"Morning." Stiles' voice was still low and gruff from sleep.

"What exactly do strippers wear, offstage that is?"

Cora laughed. "Well you're going to be taking it off, so I don't guess it matters." She paused. "Go with your black jeans and that plain grey t-shirt you have, push up the sleeves, that's hot."

Stiles rolled his head, but went upstairs and changed into exactly that. 

"And shoes?" He asked sarcastically, coming back downstairs once he was changed.

"Those combat looking boots you have." She said seriously. He rolled his eyes again, but put them on, then sat at the table to eat.

"You nervous?" Cora asked. 

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Good?" Stiles questioned.

"It's good to be nervous as a stripper. It makes you do things spontaneously. If you're planning out your moves step by step, you won't have as much fun, and you'll look more stiff." She shrugged. "So it's good to be nervous." 

"Thanks." Stiles nodded. Once done with breakfast, they headed outside and got in Cora's sleek mustang.

"You know I never figured out, if you can own a car like this, why would you live in a crappie apartment with me?" Stiles asked.

"I've told you, it was a gift, from Derek actually. He prefers Cameros over Mustangs, but he knows how I feel about them." She grinned. The car purred to life, and soon they were speeding off, literally. Cora always drove like a maniac. 

"Where exactly is this place?"

"Just around a thirty minute drive downtown."

The rest of the drive was filled with silence, other than Stiles flipping the radio stations, trying to calm his nerves.

Soon, Cora stopped the car in front of a building. It had a large red sign that read Hale Yes, but it wasn't lit.

"The place looks completely different when it's dark. You ready?" Cora smiled.

"As I'll even be." The both climbed out of the car, and Cora led the way into the building. 

As soon as Stiles walked in, he was taken aback. The place smelled of alcohol and leather, yet it wasn't bad. There were chairs and tables spread anywhere there weren't poles, but the big thing that attracted Stiles' attention was the huge stage up front. 

"Derek! We're here." 

A man, Derek Stiles presumed, walked out from a hallway towards the back.

"Stiles I assume."

"You assume correct." Stiles smiled, which Derek didn't return. The situation automatically became worse. Why? Because Derek was really fucking hot. Like cream your pants on the spot hot. 

"Why don't you take a seat? Cora, fetch us some drinks."

"This is the only time I'll take orders from you." She said, winking at Stiles. 

They took a seat at one of the table and chairs, and Stiles felt stiff, especially in his pants. 

"Cora tells me you have no experience, but you have talent. I don't hire guys without experience, but I trust my sister."

Stiles nodded, maybe not the most professional response.

"So tell me, is there anything you're particularly interested in, though you have no experience?"

"Um. . . I don't think I would be very good on the poles. I'm not that coordinated." He smiled, which once again, Derek didn't return. "But I sort of. . . Dance."

"Dance?"

"Yeah." Stiles scratched the back of his neck. 

"Have you got a routine to show me?"

"No." Stiles answered honestly. Derek nodded. 

"Why don't you show me what you've got then? Hop on up." Derek leaned back, and motioned towards the stage.

"Here." Cora arrived with the drinks, and threw back her head with a shot. 

Stiles swallowed. And grabbed two, downing them quickly before he headed on stage. 

"Do you need any props?" Derek asked.

"Got a baseball cap?" Derek's mouth twitched, almost like a smile, and went to the same hallway he came from earlier. He came back with a red one, and tossed it to Stiles.

Taking a seat again, Derek looked down at his phone, and picked a song. The song played through the stereo system, and Stiles instantly grinned. This was the song, his song. If there was a god, Stiles was thanking him. 

First thing Stiles did, was take a deep breath, then, adrenaline shot through him, and he slid down the stage on his knees. He gripped the brim and rotated his hips forward. 

He stood up straighter, and tore off his shirt, throwing the cap along with it. 

Stiles hopped up onto his feet, but remained low, thrusting in the air. 

The beat slowed, and he stood, raking his hands down his chest until he reached his crotch. He gave in one hard squeeze before he jumped onto his hands and slowly brought his chest, crotch, and legs down until he was humping the floor. He slowly slid closer to the front of the stage, hips moving to the beat, and once he was at the front of the stage, he shifted onto one elbow. 

As he knew the song was ending, he hopepd up onto his feet, squatted down, crotch right in from of Derek's face. 

The song ended, and Stiles was breathing heavily. He got up, and Derek looked to Cora, who smirked, eyebrows raised. 

He pushed himself out of the chair, and looked at Stiles. 

"You'll start Monday." 

Stiles grinned ear to ear, and Cora clapped her hands together. 

"We have requirements here, I'll email everything you need to know to you, and I expect you to have everything and be ready by 5:00 Monday."

"Yes sir."

"What's your schedule?"

"I'm free every night except Sunday's, but I have classes in the mornings." 

Derek nodded. "I'll see you then." He walked off towards the back, and Stiles came down stage towards Cora, who was smiling excitedly. 

"Oh and Stiles? Around here, they call me Alpha." Derek said, and this time, he smiled.


	2. Learning The Basics

"Oh my god I'm so excited for you!" Cora squealed as soon as we got out of the building.

"Thanks Cora, you're the one who made it happen."

We climbed into the car and Cora started to drive off.

Stiles took in a deep breath, and couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He was nervous, but excited at the same time. He knew working at the club would be intense, or so he figured just based on Derek, but he hoped it would be fun too.

"You got the worst part over with, everything after should be fun." Cora smiled, glancing at Stiles before looking back to the road.

"Cora, have you stripped before?" Stiles asked. He thought it was a little strange how Cora knew so much about stripping. He thought back to when they saw Magic Mike, and she would make comments about what was fake and what wasn't.

"No, but I followed my brother around for a while when he first started the business. After the fire, I found out he started stripping when he kept coming home super late and when I found all of his costumes, which he hid pretty well. I wasn't mad, rather intrigued really, so I would come with him when he was shopping for costumes, and I got free drinks at the club, so." Cora shrugged.

"So when did he start his business?"

"A couple years back. He liked stripping, but it wasn't enough to support the both of us, I was living with him, and had a job at Wendy's. Technically I guess it was enough, but I could tell he got bored, so he started his own club."

Stiles nodded. That was pretty cool.

"You hungry?" Cora asked.

"You already know the answer to that." Stiles smirked. She snorted, and pulled into a restaurant.

"You going to let me get extra large curly fries this time?" Stiles asked, unbuckling and getting out of the car.

"Only because this is your celebration food."

They both headed inside and ordered burgers, and were both drooling by the time the food came.

"You know, when you said you wanted to help, I thought maybe you meant a job down at the library or something."

"Hell no. You, at a library? Yeah right."

"Hey, I love the library, and books! I would be good at a job like that."

"Yeah, except for the fact that you'd be working for cranky old Mrs. Wilbertson, who will take a penny out of your paycheck for every time you talk."

"Yeah, that would be a problem." Stiles took a drink of his Sprite.

"Do you even like your job?"

Cora shrugged, and finished off the last bite of her burger. That was another thing Stiles liked about Cora, the girl wasn't afraid to eat.

"It's alright, honestly. Not real exciting, but every once and a while you'll catch a kid eating Cheetos while reading." Stiles laughed. Cora paid for their lunch, and they both got back in the car, stuffed.

"You know I probably should start working out and stuff now."

Cora snorted. "You say that right after you eat a triple pounder? And anyways, I'm surprised that's what you're concerned about."

"Should I be concerned about anything else?"

"Not really." Cora shrugged. "I just figure you would be freaking out a little about, oh I don't know, the costumes, people shoving money down your pants, showing your bits off."

"Oh my god." Stiles said.

"Here we go. . ." Cora whispered.

"Oh my god, I totally did not think this through! I'm going to be dressed in sparkly speedos Cora! Speedos! Thongs! And people are going to be touching me Cora, and I have to touch them! And I'm going to be naked, like, all the time. I didn't even take my pants off today. Oh my god should I have taken my pants off? Thongs! Little bits of fucking rubber in my ass!"

"Stiles, calm down. You're going to be fine. If you can get over the fact that you're going to be half naked in sexy costumes in a thong, which, by the way is not made of rubber, then you will be fine. This job is fun Stiles, once you get past all of that, and I'm sure you will."

Stiles thunked his head on the window, and puffed out his cheeks.

The rest of the way home was quiet, especially when Cora left again, saying she was going to go hang out with her friend Natalie.

Stiles plopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV, flipping channels before settling on Netflix instead. Just when he was about to watch another episode of Grey's Anatomy, don't judge, his phone went off.

He opened it up and saw he got an email, from Derek.

_Stiles,_

_I was impressed with your try-out today, you had balls, hope you're ready to bring them to the stage._

_As I said, I have requirements, and if you can't follow then we will need to have a discussion about keeping your job._

_Rule #1, I expect you to come to all meetings and practices I put to order._

_Rule #2 I expect you to have all of your new routines done before you come to work. This is why you must come to the practices._

_Rule #3 If I tell you to do a routine, you do it._

_Rule #4 Always wear the appropriate attire during your routines. Any time you are not preforming, you will be wearing your uniform, serving drinks or whatever else I tell you to do._

_Rule #5 You cannot get drunk or stoned on the job. If you want to go party and get shitfaced after, that's fine, but I expect you perfectly sober the next day._

_Rule #6 During group preformances, you will follow the routine and not go off on your own._

_Rule #7 Your job is to please the people there, make them feel good, happy. If you fail to do so, you're failing at your job. This means that if they want a lap dance, or a strip tease, you give it to them. Yes, they'll pay you._

_Rule #8 All tips you earn are yours, you don't give them away, and I will never ask for them, I don't want your sweaty money._

_Rule #9 I expect you on time to everything._

_Rule #10 You can invite all the friends you want, but they don't get special discounts except for their first free shot, that's it._

_If you have any problems with the rules stated above, you should find another job._

_Our first meeting will be tomorrow at 3:00, if that works for you. If not, text me at 123-456-7890. Here we will figure out your schedule, you'll meet the rest of the crew, and I'll teach you the basics to stripping. We have group meetings every Saturday 3:00-5:00, but I need you to stay after for another hour tomorrow, so I can do all of the things I just told you._

_Wear something comfortable._

_Park around back._

_I expect good things from you Stiles._

_\- The Alpha_

Stiles ran a hand through his hair, even in emails Derek was intense. He wondered if Derek ever danced, or if he ever even had fun.

He still had the full day ahead of him, so he called Scott to see if he was busy. Scott was Stiles' best friend, his brother from another mother. They had been best friends since middle school, and had been inseparable since the first day they met, though recently Scott had mostly just been hanging out with his girlfriend Kira, while Stiles hung out with Netflix and his books.

"Hey Scottie boy, you busy?"

"No man, what's up?"

"You want to come over and play some videos games like old times? I have something to tell you." Before Stiles could take it back, it was already out if his mouth.

"Yeah sure, be there in ten." Stiles hung up with a see you soon, and slapped a hand over his forehead. He couldn't tell Scott about his job, I mean, it was Scott! Innocent Scott, who though had sex before Stiles, was forever innocent in Stiles' eyes.

Sure Scott would get over it, but Stiles wasn't sure if he even had accepted the fact that he was officially a stripper, though he hadn't even been on his first day yet.

He got up and grabbed two sodas, before thinking on it and trading his for a water.

He set them down on the coffee table right when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Scott!" Stiles opened the door and tried to sound chipper, but his voice shook slightly, luckily Scott didn't seem to notice.

They both sat down and pulled up the latest 'killing game' as his foster dad called them, when Scott turned to Stiles.

"So what's the thing you had to tell me?"

"Oh it's not that important, just got a new job." Stiles said quietly, taking out another guy.

"Dude that's awesome! What are you doing now?"

This what it, the moment.

"I'm uh. . . Stripping. . ." Scott choked on his drink that he had not-so-conveniently just took.

"You're what?"

"Well I haven't actually had my first day yet but-"

"Stripping Stiles? That's- thats- kind of awesome actually?" Scott scratched his head.

"What?" Now it was Stiles' turn to be suprised.

"Well I mean think about it! You got a job where the women, or men, worship you. You're inevitably surrounded by other hot strippers, and there has got to be some discount on booze. And think of the parties! And the inevitable sex!"

Both Stiles and Scott laughed.

"Yeah, I guess there are some benifits, though my boss sounded like he didn't want me to have any kind of fun."

"So, not exactly Mathew McConaughey in that movie with Channing Tatum?"

"Not exactly, though he's got the hot part down." Stiles shook his head.

"Oh man, do not go down that path of liking your boss!"

"I don't like him, I just think he's hot!" Stiles said defensively.

"Yeah, okay." They both proceeded to play video games until it was 10:00, then Scott decided to leave.

"Good seeing you man." Stiles said, hugging his friend breifly.

"Yeah, you too. Have fun at that new job of yours, tell me how it goes."

"Alright I will." Stiles rolled his eyes, and Scott left with a smile.

Stiles headed upstairs and crashed quickly, forgetting about the meeting for the time being.

In the morning, he woke up with a groan, glancing at the clock and seeing it was 10:42 A.M. Though he fell asleep around 11:00 last night, he woke up and hour later and couldn't fall back asleep until 5:00 A.M.

He rolled out of bed with a yawn, and headed downstairs.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Cora said, glancing up from the TV.

"Morning." Stiles said, stifling a yawn.

"You ready for your meeting?"

"Oh shit! I forgot!"

"Relax, you've still got time."

"Right. . . Wait how do you know?"

"You left your phone down here." She shrugged. "I took the liberty of plugging it for you."

"Thanks." Stiles said, getting a pan out to make some eggs.

He scrambled up some quickly, listening to the fake laughs from whatever sitcom Cora was watching.

Sitting down with his eggs and an apple, he watched whatever show Cora was watching until he decided it was time to get ready.

He headed upstairs and took a shower, then headed back to his room to figure out what to wear.

Derek said something comfortable, but there were so many definitions of comfortable clothes. Did he mean jeans and a t-shirt, or sweats and a hoodie?

"Cora!" Stiles whined, still in his towel.

She headed upstairs and into his room.

"What? Why are you in a towel?"

"I don't know what to wear, again. He said something comfortable, what the hell does that mean?"

"Well normally in these meetings you learn routines, so I would recommend a t-shirt and shrorts." She crossed her arms together.

"Will that make me seem sloppy?"

"Considering that's what everyone else will be wearing, no."

"Thanks." Stiles sighed.

"No problem, I can drive you up there if you want."

"No thanks, I think I remember where it's at." Cora nodded and exited the room, leaving Stiles to get dressed. He chose a old red lacrosse shirt he wore back in high school, and black basketball shorts.

Heading downstairs, he grabbed his phone, and turned towards Cora.

"Wish me good luck."

"Good luck. Don't be nervous, today is easy, just learning, and tomorrow I'm sure you'll just be doing things Derek needs you to do, not stripping."

"Right." He nodded at Cora, then hopped in his car, taking a deep breath before heading down towards Hale Yes.

When Stiles arrived, he parked around back where he saw a few other cars, his co-workers he presumed, though that title seemed more fitting for cashiers at Walmart.

He got out of the car shakily, and headed to the back door, opening it without knocking.

It was quiet, eerily so considering the door lead to a dark hallway. Stiles was tempted to call out a hello, announcing his arrival, but he didn't want to seem like a dork. Just when he started to get a little creeped out, a blonde hopped out from nowhere.

"You must be the new meat." The girl looked him over. Her hair was crimped into tight curls, almost at tight as her clothes, which she had little of. She was sporting a tight black shirt with a white tanktop, showing her chest. Her lips were bright red, matching her heals, but she was still young and gourgeous.

"I'm Erica, come meet the rest of us."

Stiles just nodded, a little shy. Sure, he was loud mouthed and never seemed to shut up, but he had a hard time starting a conversation, especially with someone he hadn't met. It usually just resulted in blabbering about nothing.

Stiles followed Erica down the hallway until he was lead into the main part of the club. There were several people seated in front of the stage, laughing and sharing a beer.

"Everyone, this is the fresh meat."

Stiles didn't really appreciate being referred to that again, but he ignored it. They were probably just having fun, with him not only a newbie, but one with no experience, while these people all looked like they fit the job. They were all hot.

"Stiles." He raised his hand in an awkward wave.

"Hi Stiles." A brunette waved. "I'm Allison. This is Boyd," she motioned, pointing towards a dark skinned buff dude, "Jackson," a guy who looked like he walked out of an Abercrombie and Fitch store, "Isaac," a kid who seemed rather reserved, "and Danny," a guy wearing a v-neck pink shirt, "And obviously you've met Derek, he's grabbing something in his office."

"Nice to meet you all."

Erica motioned Stiles to take a seat, and as soon as he did he was bombarded with questions.

"What song did you strip to? I did Britney Spears, my choice." Erica laughed.

"Pony, by-" Stiles started.

"Oh my god, no way." Allison said, while Erica said something very sinilar, even the boys looked shocked.

"That's like Derek's favorite song, and everyone knows it. No one strips to that song but him, and he hasn't done it in forever."

"Oh my god, do you have a name yet?" Erica asked. 

"Stiles?" He said. They all laughed, and Derek walked in.

"Quit torturing the kid, and you all know I pick the names."

"Yeah, but maybe just this one time I could help?" Erica turned her head, flirting.

"It didn't work with Isaac, it's not going to work with you." Derek remained standing.

"Alright, enough chat. In two weeks, we're running a career show."

The girls squeeled, and the boys looked amused.

"Don't make me regret this, but I'm letting you pick your career."

"Yes! I call sexy cop!" Erica said, slapping her hands on the table.

"It's all yours." Derek said, writing it down.

"Nurse." Allison said, taking her last drink of beer.

"Boys?" Derek asked.

"Captain of a boat, the whole nautical thing." Danny said.

"I'll obviously be going for a firemen." Boyd gruffed.

"Respecively." Said Derek.

"Isaac?"

He shrugged. "I think it will be more fun if you pick."

Derek set his pen down for a moment, then looked towards Isaac, eyebrow raised.

"You're a morman, coming to lead Christians to the path of Jesus."

"I like it." He grinned.

"Stiles, you're up."

"What?" Stiles was shocked that they had asked him. I mean, two weeks? Was that really enough time? 

"Your profession, choose one, or I can if you like."

Stiles really wasn't in the position to think of one, then again he might regret letting Derek choose, but he was already a stripper, how bad could it be?

"Surprise me." 

It it seemed to take Derek no time at all to come up with Stiles's stripping job.

"You're a military man, just trying to serve your country by by giving the people what they want." Derek said back, and had a shit eating grin. Everyone laughed.

"Are you going to be preforming with us?" Isaac asked.

"I'm not sure."

"You should go as a lumber jack." Erica snicked. Derek glared at her.

"Enough of this, we're going to run new routines obvioulsy, but first I have to get Stiles equanted, so I want you all to come up with some things and we'll see what you have at the end of the day."

Everyone stood, but Derek and Stiles stayed.

"You're not too intimidated are you?"

"I haven't even stripped yet." Derek's lips twitched in a smile.

"You'll start soon enough, there is just some things we need to do first. We'll start with your schedule. Now you say you're free everyday but Sunday, is that actually true?"

"Yeah, all week I have classes ranging from 8:00-3:00, but never later than that. Sundays I use to catch up on homework or something like that."

"How late can you stay? I know you've got classes, but I've still got to make money even in the wee hours."

"Well, on Wednesday's and Thursday's is when I have those 8:00 classes, but every other day they start at 10:00 or after, so really I can stay however long you need me to, but I would prefer to leave earlier on Wednesday's and Thursday's." Derek nodded and wrote down in his notebook again.

"Alright." He handed Stiles a sheet of paper. "I've scheduled you 6:00-2:00 Monday and Tuesday. Wednesday and Thursday is 6:00-12:00. Friday and Saturday is 6:00 to however long you need to stay. Are there any conflicts?"

"No, I think that's good."

"Good, now let's move into costumes and uniform. You'll have a different uniform for different events and for each different thing that you do. Have you ever worked at a bar?"

"Yeah, for a short while."

"Alright, well when you're not stripping, can you help Erica out?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Great. For that you'll need to wear black jeans, and no shirt." Stiles nodded, it was evident he was not going to be wearing many clothes for a long time.

"I require certain pieces for strips, here's a list." Derek handed Stiles a piece of paper.

Stiles decided he would look over that later.

"Also, I'll need you to get a couple outfits for some future events we have, but we all go shopping together for those, so don't worry. Also, everyone has their signature dance, which comes with a costume or clothes to take off. Do you have any ideas for your's?"

"Not really, I like the whole baseball hat thing though."

Derek nodded. "Alright, I'll come up with something. Typically you'll just keep all of your costumes here, and change into them once you find out what you're doing."

"So how many dances am I going to have to memorize exactly?"

"Well, you'll have to have your signature down, your career, a few other solo ones, and a few group ones."

"Alright, so about this whole name thing. . ."

Derek grinned, and out his own down.

"It's sort of a joke, a strip name that's ridiculous and vulgar. Everyone here has one, but we don't call them by these names on stage because they're so ridiculous."

Stiles smiled, so Derek, The Alpha, did have a little fun.

"So, what are their's?"

"Erotic Erica, Icky Sticky Isaac, Assfuck Allison, Big Black Boyd, Dick Sneeze Danny, and Jackoffson, Jackson."

By the end of the names, Stiles' stomach hurt from laughing.

"But you're just The Alpha?"

"Yes, and it's going to stay that way." Derek warned.

"After that, I'm curious what you're going to come up with for me."

"Oh, I already know yours." Derek grinned again.

"Do share." Stiles motioned.

"Skullfuck Stiles."

Stiles laughed, though he was slightly regretting asking.

"Well, you certainly didn't disappoint me."

"Good. Now then," Derek stacked his papers as stood. "It's time for your first lesson, follow me."

Stiles stood and felt his cheeks go red in nervousness.

Derek led him into an empty room, and when he flipped on the light switch Stiles saw the walls were completely mirrored.

Stiles looked around, then turned towards Derek.

"First, I would like you to get your personalized routine down, so we'll start with stripper 101, then figure it out from there. Stand in front of the mirror." Stiles chose a wall as the whole room was mirror. He looked in the mirror and noticed his cheeks were super pink, and also that Derek was standing directly behind him.

"There is one thing that all strippers use, their hips. Start off by just rotating them. I get this may be awkward for you, but as soon as you relax and get focused, the sooner you'll get on stage."

Stiles nodded and took a deep breath. He started to rotate his hips, feeling extremely awkward. Derek stopped him almost as soon as he started.

"You're too stiff, and you're moving too fast." Derek placed his hands on Stiles' hips.

"Like this, slower, then speed up, it needs to look smooth, not jerky." Derek moved Stiles hips, and he felt his face burn hotter.

Derek removed his hands, and then let Stiles go on his own.

"Good, this move will be used a lot, typically at the beginning of a strip. Now lets move to thrusts. For thrusts, you need to keep it sharp, but on time."

Derek moved to the side of Stiles, and bent his knees.

"Bend your knees slightly, and lean back, not to the point of which you're uncomfortable or lose your balance though. From here, you just thrust." Derek gave a few, and Stiles was in serious need of a blast of cold air.

"You can do this several different ways and speeds, but it's something you need to master. I'm going to count to ten, and on each number I say, you ll give a thrust. I'll start slow and get faster until I stop counting and you go in your own. Got it?"

Stiles nodded, and turned towards the mirror. He bent his knees and arched his back, just as Derek told him. He tried to clear his mind, it was obvious this was going to be awkward, but he had to get over it and he knew that.

Derek started counting, and stiles started giving thrusts, not too big and not too sharp to where he looked like he was hurting his back.

"That was good. Now you can do several different things with your arms, so try something out while I count faster."

Derek started counting and Stiles chose to keep his arms up, trying to look good.

"Good choice. You can also change it up, keeping them above your head, moving them, on the loops of your jeans, or on your crotch if you like. Now we'll move into humping, the ladies favorite. Thrusting and humping are similar, but thrusting you typically do standing or crouched, while humping you do on the ground or on top of someone." Derek took a step back.

"You can start the humping many ways, I noticed you started like this, correct?" Derek placed his hands on the ground and threw his body up, almost in a hand stand before he slowly brought his chest and crotch down.

"Yeah, that how I did it." Stiles scratched his arm nervously.

"That's a great transition." Derek said, on his knees. "This one is good after thrusting while crouched or just while doing something low to the ground. I like to start sort of folded up with my hands out in front of me pressed to the floor, then I just slide my knees back, humping the floor until I'm stretched out." Derek demonstrated. "Or, you can go the opposite way, start crouched, with your hands out in front of you, and pull yourself forward." He showed Stiles again.

Derek hopped up, and turned towards Stiles.

"So here is what I want you to do. I want you to start with the first move, the one you did on stage, then after a few humps, come up onto your knees and give me a few thrusts, then hop down into a floor hump."

"Alright." Stiles shook his hands, and imagined a song was playing. He came onto his hands and slowly brought his body down, then gave the floor a few humps on one forearm, to where his body was tilted, then hopped up onto his feet and thrusted the air, moving from side to side while doing it. He then fell to his knees, and humped the floor backwards until he was stretched out.

"That's perfect, we'll add that to your routine later on." Stiles hopped up, and smiled, proud of himself.

"I know you said that you're busy on Sunday's but could I borrow you for a few hours? I'd like to get more of your routine down and also take you shopping to get your costumes."

"Yeah sure."

"How's 11:00?"

"Perfect."

Derek nodded. "In that case, I'll see you tomorrow. Good work today."

"Thanks De- Alpha." Derek smiled, pleased.

He followed Derek outside to the parking lot, where the others had already left. Stiles climbed into his jeep, then saw Derek lock up and climb into a sleek black Camero. Evidently Derek had a thing for cars, just like his sister Cora.

Stiles stopped and picked up a pizza and some breadsticks on the way home, surprising Cora.

"Hey! Yes, pizza!" Stiles sat the box down, and Cora immediately grabbed a slice.

"So how was it?" Stiles' cheeks turned pink again.

"Good. I figured out my schedule,  practiced some stuff with Derek, and got my list of things I need, which speaking of, I haven't looked over." Stiles grabbed the paper out of his pocket and looked over it.

  
Required Clothing

Bar-Tending (Male): Black Jeans and Black Shoes.

Required For Male Stripping:

• White Tanktop   
• Black Tanktop  
• Black Jeans  
• Black Shoes and Socks  
• Red, Blue, Black, and Pink Thong, other's optional.   
• Black Bowtie and Tie  
• Suspenders  
• Black Boxer Briefs   
• Black Vest

Required For Special Events:

• American Flag, Gold, Silver, and Rainbow Thong  
• Specific Items Related to Your Strip

"Let me see." Said Cora.

"Clearly he likes black. Jesus, I don't even own a thong, and now I have to get like twenty." Stiles said, handing over the paper.

"You can borrow one of mine."

"Gross." Cora laughed. "When are you going to pick all this stuff up?"

"I'm going with Derek tomorrow."

"Oh okay, well I have a date, so I'll see you later?"

"Ugh is it with Jeremy?" Stiles mocked his voice.

She glared, and walked out the door. Stiles knew she wasn't really mad.

Stiles' lack of sleep and long day made him tired, and he was shocked to check his phone and see that it was already 8:00. Perhaps he stayed a little longer than he thought.

Stiles stepped upstairs and played on his phone for a little while, but then fell asleep soon after.

He didn't dream about rainbows or even have a nightmare, no, he dreamed of Derek on stage.


	3. A Day With Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read Notes At The End!

Stiles' amazing, beautiful sleep was woken by the shrill sound of his alarm. 

He groaned and scratched his eyes, before squinting them open. He raised his head slightly, and saw that something else was raised also. Smacking his lips, Stiles got up and headed to the bathroom. 

Once well showered, he jerked one out relatively quickly, then stepped outside. Glancing in the mirror, he brushed through his hair with his fingers, then brushed his teeth. He swiped on some deoderant, then headed back to his room to put on some clothes.

He smirked as he slid in his black jeans that made his ass look good, after putting on his red boxer briefs. He grabbed a casual navy blue button up, but before he could button it, his phone buzzed.

Hey it's Derek. We still on for today?

Stiles smiled. 

Yeah, we're still on. Meet you at the club? 

It took a few minutes for Derek to reply, and while Stiles waited, he cooked a frozen waffle and drank a cup of coffee. 

See you then. Derek replied.

It was already 10:09 A.M., so Stiles ran upstairs, tried to fix his impossible to fix hair, grabbed his keys and his wallet, and headed out. 

Driving towards the club, Stiles felt more relaxed than he thought he would. It was weird though, he had this strange feeling in his stomach, almost like. . . Excitement. 

He arrived at the club a few minutes early, and played a game on his phone while he waited for Derek to arrive. All the while, he kept glancing up. 

When Derek did pull in, Stiles's stomach did a flip. 

He got out of his car, not so smoothly as he almost fell, but luckily he didn't think Derek saw. 

Derek approached him, and Stiles smiled. 

"Hey." 

"Hey. Mind if we take my car?"

"Uh, sure. Where we headed to first?"

Derek got in the car before he answered. 

"No where you've been before." 

Stiles almost thought he caught a hint of a smirk. 

"Okay. . . Well what are we picking up?"

Derek pulled out if the parking lot and kept driving. "You got that list with you?"

"Um. No." 

"It's no bother, but that's what we're getting."

Stiles nodded, though Derek didn't see as he was focused on the road. Stiles took in the interior, it was a nice car on the inside as well. Black leather seats, kept perfectly clean. There were no crumbs on the carpet, not a speck of dust. 

"I take pride in what I have." Derek said, noticing Stiles staring at his car. 

"I suppose that's a good thing, especially with black interior." Stiles joked. Derek didn't smile.

"Here's the first stop." Stiles looked out the window, and saw it almost looked like a little botique, except. . . An adult version of one.

Stiles followed Derek as they walked inside, and a little bell in the door rung, announcing their arrival. 

"Derek! Nice to see you again! It's been a while! Como estas?" A large Latino said. 

"Raphael! Nice to see you too man. I'm doing good." They gave a brief hug, before Raphael noticed Stiles.

"And who's this? New employee?"

"You got it, came for the basics today."

"Alright, alright." He nodded. "I guess you know where to go then aye? Holler if you need me amigo." 

"Will do." Derek gave a smile, then motioned for Stiles to follow him. 

"Alright." Derek sighed. He pulled out his phone, looking at a list. 

"We'll start with thongs. What size?"

Stiles blushed. "I don't. . . I don't know." 

"You've never worn one?"

Stiles shook his head slightly. 

"Not even for a dare or anything? You're in college, aren't you doing stupid shit?"

"Well I'm a stripper, does that count?" It came out a little sharper than Stiles wanted.

"You're not a stripper yet kid." Derek glared and sighed. "What kind of underwear do you wear?"

"Don't you think that's a little invasive-"

"You're asking me about invasiveness and you want to be a stripper?" 

"Touché, boxer briefs."

"What size?"

Stiles blushed. "Medium." The way he said it made it sound like it was more of a question rather than a statement. 

"You sure about that?" Derek asked. 

"Yes." Derek rolled his eyes, and walked over to the front desk, grabbing a measuring tape. 

"Turn." Derek growled. Stiles did as he asked, and Derek wrapped the tape measurer around his waist.

"34 inch waist, you're a medium." Derek put the measurer back, then walked to the thong section in the store.

He picked up a blank thong and held it up to Stiles. 

"Think your dick will fit comfortably in this?" 

"I don't think my dick will be comfortable in anything you put me in, but I'm going to stick with yes."

Derek shrugged, and grabbed several of the colors. After the regular colors, he grabbed special ones that were more. . . Interesting. 

"Okay. You've got the things you're required to, but I mean you'll probably want more so go ahead and pick out whatever."

"Um."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Can you ever do anything yourself?"

"Yes I can!" Stiles turned around quickly and grabbed the first thing he saw. "I want this one."

"Really." Derek said, not really asking. 

Stiles glanced at the thong, and wanted to punch himself. It was red with red sequins. Very shiny.

"Yup." 

"Alright, add it in and we'll head over to costumes."

Once they arrived, Stiles couldn't keep his eyes off of all of the clothes. They were crazy. 

"I'm going to ask what you have and what you don't, so tell me if you have these items already."

Stiles nodded. 

"White and black tanktop?"

"Yes."

"You obviously have black jeans," Derek said, look Stiles up and down. "And black shoes," motioning to Stiles' converse. 

"Black tie and bow tie?" 

"I have the tie, not a bow tie." Derek typed something down in his phone and proceeded with the questions. 

"Suspenders?"

"Yes." 

"You said you wear boxer briefs?"

"Yeah."

"So you've got black?"

"Yes."

"Prefect. We'll grab you a vest, bow tie, and some costumes. I've been thinking a lot about your strip, the one you're known for, and your career one."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Shoot." 

"On your personal strip, I want you to look like a douchebag. I liked the whole baseball hat thing, I like how you used it really, so I was thinking that with something simple like a white tank and pants."

"Sounds cool, what about the career?"

"I was thinking about a military man, but I uh, I have an idea, but I'm not sure how you'll feel about it."

"I'm not sure how I feel about any I this, so you might as well just tell me."

"I was thinking of having you doing your strip with another person. See I had this kind of vision," Derek leaned against the wall. "I was thinking of like a sergeant, telling you what to do, you know the whole drop down and give me twenty thing, and then having you be all sir yes sir." Derek rambled. 

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"I'm not done." 

"Sorry, continue."

"Wait, I have to know something first."

"Okay. . ." 

"Are you gay?" Derek asked, seemingly normal. 

Stiles' heart fluttered and to his surprise he was. . . kind of mad. 

"Why the hell is that any of your business?"

Though Stiles wouldn't admit it out loud, the main reason he was so angry was because he was afraid his slight crush was more obvious than he thought, he was angry with himself. 

"Shit, I'm sorry." Derek ran a hand through his hair. "That was totally inappropriate, I didn't mean to be like that at all. I only ask because I want you to do this with another guy, and I had this vision of it being really hot, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable. That totally didn't come out right." This was the first time Stiles had really seen Derek with any kind of emotion on his face.

"It's already forgotten. I don't have a problem doing it with another guy but, this strip is coming up pretty soon, and I don't really know any of the other guys. . . I mean are they even gay?" 

"Boyd is straight, him and Erica are together actually, Danny is gay, Jackson is bi, and Isaac doesn't really know, but he thinks he is bi."

"Oh. . . Alright."

"But see I was thinking. . . What if we did this dance?" Derek asked timidly. 

"We?" 

"Yeah. You and I. Like me being the sergeant, you the dude in boot camp or whatever, I don't know. I mean I just really liked this idea, and. . . I like the way you dance, you're different I don't know."

"I haven't even learned everything."

"Yeah but that's exactly it, you just kind of know what you're doing. When other experienced strippers come in, you know where they came from. They have the style of that particular club. But you? You've never stripped before, and yet you've got your own style, different from anybody else's. You're confident, you do things in your own rythem." Derek shrugged his shoulders. "I just thought it would be cool." 

"No, yeah that sounds really cool actually. Do you normally strip or do you just kind of sit back?"

"I like to, occasionally," Derek said, adding a military costume to the basket. "But I haven't in months."

"Why's that?"

Derek didn't respond for a minute. 

"I don't know. Doesn't feel the same anymore. When I get up there, there is a huge crowd, everyone knows who I am, you know? They all just expect me to do the same stuff, my signature stuff. I guess the thrill isn't really there. It's like standing on that stage isn't really a big deal anymore." They headed to the checkout area, where a girl smiles politely and checked out their items. 

Stiles pulled out his wallet, but Derek pushed his hand down.

"I got it."

"Dude, no way. I've got it covered, it's my stuff."

"And it's your first time ever doing this, I got it. Everything, or every thong that is, after this I'll let you get." Derek handed the girl his card before Stiles could further protest.

After thanking the girl and leaving the store, Derek invited Stiles too lunch. 

After settling on Chick-Fil-A, the two men made there way inside. 

After getting their food, they talked for a while. 

"So you're in college right?"

"Yeah."

"What's your major?"

"I'm undecided." Stiles smiled. 

"I was undecided for a while actually, as long as I could anyways." 

"What did you end up picking?" 

"Business managment."

Stiles nodded, that was understandable. 

"I only went to college for the parties and sports, and because Laura forced me to anyways." 

"Who's that?"

"My older sister, she passed a way a few years back, car crash. She always had my back though, after the fire. She pushed me to try and do something with my life. After high school though, I lost interest in baseball, but it payed for my college, so I stayed."

"Guess that means you were pretty good."

Derek shrugged. "I guess that depends on who you ask. I didn't consider myself good, I just considered myself another player. My coach thought I was good, maybe even have a shot at the pros, but I didn't care enough to go farther than college." 

Derek scratched the back if his neck, getting uncomfortable. He never opened up to anyone, so why was he suddenly blabbing to Stiles? Perhaps it was because he was so easy to talk to. As much as the kid talked, he was a good listener, and didn't seem to judge Derek in any sort of way. 

"Enough about me." Derek said. "You play any sports?"

"Ah, no. I played lacrosse in high school, but uh. . . I lost interest, like you I guess." Derek could tell Stiles was in a similar boat that he was in, he didn't want to talk either. 

"I played lacrosse too, and basketball."

"Dang, that's a lot."

"Yeah." Derek nodded. "It was, but sports were the only thing I was good at." Derek said, standing and throwing his trash away. 

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, follow Derek out of the resturant. 

"Well," Derek started, unlocking the car and climbing in. "I sucked at school. I hated it. Classes were just periods in between sports. I sucked at being a friend. I always had friends, but really they were just my teammates and I didn't know how to treat anyone like a friend and not a teammate, especially girls, which brings me to I sucked at dating." 

Stiles laughs. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I sucked at sports, I was good at school, but I hated it, and all the girls hated me, so." Derek smiled. 

"Guess we're not so different after all." Derek said in a soft voice. 

"Guess not. But there is one major thing that separates us right now." 

"What's that?"

"You are a skilled stripper, and I am not. And if we are going to do this strip, I not only have to learn how to strip correctly, but I also have to learn this routine, and I have to not look like a noodle when I go on stage, so." 

Derek chuckled. "You'll learn, quicker than you think too, and you don't look like a noodle. We go to the gym together on Saturday's, if you want to come." 

"Sure, sounds good. And I hope I learn quick." 

"Well," Derek glanced at the dash. "We could squeeze in a private today if you want."

"Really?" 

"Sure, I've got to do a few things at the office, but I'll drop you off, you can go and change, come back, and do your lesson." 

"Yeah sure that sounds swesome, thanks." 

"No problem." A few minutes later they were back at the club, and Stiles got out, grabbing his bag full of goodies. 

"Thanks for taking me, and for all this."

"Of course. I'll see you in a few."

Stiles climbed into his jeep, and Derek started to walk away. 

"Oh and Derek?" Stiles called.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gay." 

Derek smiled, and walked inside. 

"Good." Derek said, closing the door to the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say I am so sorry it took me this long to upload. Never before have I been this busy, and had such serious writers block when I actually had time to write. Lately I guess I just haven't been inspired, but I knew I had people out there waiting for a chapter, and I knew I loved the concept of this story and I wanted to keep writing, so, here it is! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you're not too mad at me! Thanks for sticking with this story and me!


	4. Private Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, but I hope you like this chapter! Sorry I there are a few mistakes. Let me know what you think. :)

When Stiles got home he felt almost... giddy. Which in return made him feel like a twelve year old girl. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but thinking about him and Derek's soon to be lesson made him excited, and of course nervous, but not as much as he thought, and he chalked that up to because he spent the day with Derek, not because he suddenly got over his nerves.

Stiles started changing quickly, not wanting to hold Derek up, or at least that's what he told himself. Truthfully, he just wanted to get there as fast as he could to see Derek and start learning more, and hopefully strip with Derek.

Stiles turned to head towards his closet and paused, looking at the bag on his bed. He bit his lip, and dumped everything out on the bed.

He wondered if he should bring anything, after all he was practicing, so shouldn't he practice with the "uniform" so to speak? 

He grabbed a red thong, and held it up, surveying it. This definitely did not look like comfortable underwear, not in the least bit, and Stiles couldn't possible see how this could be attractive on him. On Derek however. . . Stiles raised his brow, thinking about it, then shook his head before he got a boner. 

He put the thong down, deciding against it, and grabbed his keys before heading out the door.

He drove quickly, but carefully. That's how Stiles always drove.

When he arrived he got out quickly, and the sun was starting to set.

He walked in the back door, figuring that was normal, and heard music pounding in the club. When he got to the middle of the club, where the stage and all the "action" happened, no one was there, but music was blaring.

Stiles decided to try Derek's office, and on the way he saw one of the mirrored room's was lit up. He walked inside, and stopped in his tracks.

Derek was grinding in the floor, shirtless, in gym shorts that had ridden up. 

Derek was on his left forearm, his other hand on his head, so his body was slightly raised off the ground. He paused, shook his head, and stood up. That's when he noticed Stiles.

"Oh hey. Sorry, I was just putting a dance together."

"No problem! I just got here." Stiles defended himself, though Derek didn't ask. Stiles didn't want him knowing he had been watching him, practically drooling. 

"So uh. What are we going to be doing?"

"Well I had been running some stuff through my head about that group dance, like I said, so I was just testing some stuff out. Now that you're here it'll be easier."

Stiles nodded. "Sounds good."

"Okay, so." Derek clapped his hands together. 

"I put your signature together, I'm going to run you through it, then you're going to run it three times, then once you're comfortable and it looks good, we can move into the career. While you're doing your signature, I'll be working on the military career one. Sound good?"

"Yeah!" 

Derek grabbed a remote on a small table in the corner, and paused the music that was playing. In this room it wasn't as loud. 

"Okay, so I actually came up with around three, I just couldn't decide on music because all three songs I picked were very. . . Sensual, I don't usually do that for guys but, maybe this will work. Later on I can teach you the others but for now, I think this one will be your signature dance. The song I picked, or narrowed it down to anyways, is called Sex You." Derek worked to put on the music while he explained everything. 

"Your costume is simple. A white tanktop, black jeans, a red hat, and a red thong."

"Everything I have." Stiles nodded. 

"Right." Derek sighed, though he didn't seem agitated. Maybe he was gearing himself up or something, Stiles thought.

Derek pressed a button and sat the phone down, stepping back.

The music started to play, loud, and yet kind of slow, like Derek said, sensual.

"Entrances are everything." Derek said, walking in the room slowly. "You have to move with the music, and how you do it sets the tone for the rest if the performance." Derek was moving slow, sexy. His footsteps were slow, moving to the beat. When the lyrics started, he moved forward, rolling his hips. He slowly slid off his shirt. 

Stiles's mouth opened, when the words Sex You played, and Derek really started dancing. 

He did Stiles' move, kicking his feet up and grinding on the floor. 

Derek started grinding on the floor, slowly, until the music picked up a little, then he trust into the ground. He placed his hand on his ass, pushing his shorts down, until Stiles could see half of his ass cheeks. 

He grabbed a chair, slinging his leg over it. By this point, Stiles was practically drooling and panting. 

Derek slowly grinded on the chair, and slowly pushed down his shorts seductively. The strange thing was, Stiles didn't see his underwear, just his skin. 

Then Derek slid his ass down from the chair, quickly flipped over, and placed his feet on the chair. He was in plank position, then lower his pelvis lower, thrusting again. He hopped his feet down, kicked away the chair, and hopped up onto his feet, still low down to the ground. 

Stiles didn't know what to do with himself. Derek slid forward on his knees and have one trust right in front of Stiles, on the last word of the song.

Derek was breathing heavy, and stood up.

"What do you think?" Derek asked with a small smile.

Stiles cleared his throat. "That was good. I don't know if I can do it as good as you but, I can try."

"You'll do great. Let's start from the beginning." 

Throughout the process of Derek teaching Stiles, neither of them managed to pop a boner, which they both thought was a miracle. 

Stiles got the dance down relatively quick, and Derek set him free, while he practiced his routine. 

Stiles found himself staring at Derek occasionally, losing focus. After three full run throughs, Stiles notified Derek.

"Okay, I think I've got it."

Derek nodded. "Great, follow me." 

Stiles followed Derek, as he led him backstage. 

"This is wear you'll get ready, with everyone else. You're locker is right over here, you can keep all your stuff in there." Derek walked further. "These chairs are where you get makeup and hair and all that. Guys are pretty quick, you just fix your hair, apply oil, stuff like that. And here is the stage entrance door."

Derek led Stiles out into the stage. Though technically he had been up here before, it was definitely different feeling. 

"I want to see you run your solo dance on stage with your music and all that to see how it looks, or if I need to change anything."

Stiles suddenly got nervous. "Okay, sure." He walked backstage, while Derek walked into the audience. Stiles stayed behind the little wall right in front of the door, so he would know when to come out. 

His heart was pounding, he would have to dance and strip in front of Derek all alone. 

"Chair's on the side. Ready?" Derek yelled.

Stiles didn't get a chance to say anything before the music started. 

He walked out, totally not seductively, but then recovered, as he remembered to go with the beat of the music. 

He rubbed his hands down his chest, then his torso, his touch, before grabbing his shirts and pulling it off. 

He rolled his hips, still not looking at Derek, hoping it would make him less nervous. 

He slid on the ground, pulling himself forward. He was looking down, but then he looked up, locking eyes with Derek, exactly what he didn't want to do. 

To his surprise, Derek looked. . . Recked. He licked his lip, and that gave Stiles the boost to be even more confident. 

He quit grinding, but while still on his hands and knees, he moved his ass up and down, then crawled to his chair. He slid his body up it, before grinding on it, following Derek routine. He pushed down his shorts and stuck his hand down them, gripping his dick, before continuing his routine. 

He was nervous about kicking his feet on the chair, but it worked out, much to Stiles' relief. 

He kicked the chair away, and crawled towards Derek, grinding in his way there. He gave a sharp thrust, right in front if Derek as the song ended. 

"How was that?" Stiles asked, out of breath. 

"You changed up the routine a little." 

Stiles' confidence lowered. "Yeah, just-just a little. I can change it."

"No. . . No I thought it was really good." Derek was acting weird. 

"Okay. Thanks." 

Derek bit his lip. "It's pretty late actually, we'll rehearse the military routine next week, I've still got some things to work on."

"Sure." Stiles hopped of the stage.

"Tomorrow is Monday, I want you bar tending tomorrow. I know you don't have all your strips done, but I still need you to get a feel for things, and serve drinks." Derek was stone faced again. Over time he had lightened up, but now he was stern again. 

"Sure thing. 6:00 P.M. to 2:00 A.M. right?"

"Right. Be early, we open at 6:00, so we'll need your help." 

"Okay, see you then." Stiles wasn't sure what to do. Shake hands? Wave?

Derek answered the question, by quickly walking off into his office. 

Stiles shrugged, grabbed his shirt, and headed out. 

Driving home, Stiles thought about how strange Derek was acting. It wasn't bad necessarily, just different. It was more like when they had first met. 

Once Stiles was home, he crashed, completely exhausted after a long weekend, and dreading classes tomorow. 

Derek stayed at the club for hours, trying to get work done, but he had a hard time concentrating. After two hours, he gave up, and started to walk out. He was heading to turn all the lights out, when he paused at the stage. 

He thought back to when he was still stripping regularly here, how everyone cheered him on. He made hundreds throughout the night. 

He shook his head, and headed home. Derek did not have as easy of a time falling asleep.


	5. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing, and ended up producing a chapter. Hope y'all enjoy!

Monday was a shitty day. Monday's were always shitty days, this was inevitable. 

Stiles' day started off bad, and got worse progressively throughout the day. 

It started off like every other Monday, being awoken by his shrill alarm, which he set five times, and hit snooze almost everytime. 

Once Stiles finally got up, he realized he hadn't done laundry like he normally does on weekends, so he had to resort to the t-shirts far back in his closet.

His day only got worse. He then proceeded to burn his toast and his hand when he spilt coffee on himself. His jeep took ten minutes to start, and he stepped in gum when he walked on campus. Then, to top his morning off, his professor never showed, no notice, no anything, which just meant that Stiles could have slept in. 

The rest of his morning was rather uneventful, he headed to the library and also found out he got a C on one of his papers, which he spent a full week working on, very hard. It wasn't his worse grade, but he wanted better.

He went out to grab a quick lunch at a sandwich shop, and they were out of turkey. Okay, he'll take ham on wheat bread. They're out of wheat bread. How the fuck can you be out of turkey and wheat bread at a damn sandwich shop?!

He left, unapologetically, and headed to Taco Bell, where they gave him a bean burrito instead of a soft taco. He was ready to jump off a bridge.

Stiles went back to the library, which he only stayed at for around ten minutes before he left, due to the rowdy kids talking about foreskin. 

Heading home, Stiles just prayed the day would get better, or if not, The Lord would end him. 

When he reached home, Cora was gone, and had left a note on the fridge, informing him she would be gone today, and wishing him the best of luck at the club today.

Stiles puffed out his cheeks, and sat down on the couch. He was glad that he only had one class on Monday's, or else he would have lost it today.

He watched television for a while, undisturbed, until he got a text from an unknown number.

'See you tonight Stiles. Ready to serve cocktails?' The text read. He had to assume this was Erica. Just as he was texting back, she notified him, saying it was indeed Erica.

'Ready as I'll ever be.' He typed back.

Glancing at his phone, he saw it was already 4:45.

Time had gone by fast, though the day was slow and boring, and crappy. 

Stiles huffed and headed upstairs, where he proceeded to get on his laptop and work on his paper that was due in two days. This didn't hold his interest for long though, and soon he was watching turtle races on YouTube, while snacking on PopTarts. 

He closed the tab, and glanced at his unhealthy food choice. He shrugged, and headed to take a shower. 

Though he knew he was clean, he wanted to take a shower anyway, making sure he was extra presentable today, though he wouldn't even being wearing a shirt. He laughed at that, he always made himself laugh, which was kind of creepy.

After drying off, he grabbed his black jeans and a red shirt, laying them on his bed. He grabbed a duffle bag that was now full of all of his stripping costumes, and pulled out his tie. His pinky got caught on a black thong, and he pulled it out.

Should he? 

He glanced at it, before putting it on. He frowned, definitely not more comfortable than his boxers, but he knew he had to get used to it eventually, so he pulled on his jeans and threw on a shirt. 

He grabbed the tie, slipped on his black converse, grabbed his keys, and headed out, off to his first day of work.

The drive was peaceful, it was when he arrived when he started to get nervous. Seeing all the other cars, it became sureal.

He walked into the club, early as promised, thirty minutes so, and heard booming music. The lights were dim, only lit by a few colored bulbs.

"Stiles!" Erica greeted him. They were all sitting at two tables that were pushed together. Everyone greeted Stiles nicely, and he smiled. 

"So, tell us, how have rehearsals gone?" Danny asked.

"Good! I've learned a lot for sure." Stiles smiled. "Do I need to help with anything?" He asked.

"We'll hit the bar in a second, just wanted to catch up first." Erica said. It was then Stiles noticed Derek wasn't there.

"Who all is performing today?" Stiles asked, trying to make conversation.

"Me." Boyd said, swallow a drink of beer. 

"And Allison and I are on poles." Lydia said.

"And Danny, and I are in the cages." Isaac spoke.

"I'm on lap dance duty tonight." Jackson said, rolling his eyes. "And I'll be performing at midnight too." 

Stiles nodded. "Sounds like you all got it all figured out." 

"It's not too hard, Derek emails you the schedules. I'm sure you'll get in the swing of things soon." Allison said. Stiles liked her, she was nice.

"Hey!" A booming voice called. "We're not on coffee break here, we open in twenty." Derek said angrily. "Isaac, Boyd, I need the stage wiped down. Jackson, Danny, cage's cleaned. Lydia, Allison, poles cleaned. Erica, Stiles, bar ready. Let's go!" Derek walked back where he came from, and everyone grumbled. 

"Okay," Erica spoke. "You've worked a bar before, right?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome. Just get familiarized then, and we'll be good to go." She walked out of the bar, and into a small closet off to the side of the club. 

Stiles took this time to look at where all the liquor was, where to put the money, glasses, etc.

Erica came back with a bucket and two rags, and they both wiped down the counters.

"Derek insist on keeping a really clean club. This bar is already clean, we clean it every night, before we leave, but, it's his policy." 

"I guess that's a good thing though." Stiles said, finishing up.

"True." They put the bucket behind the counter. 

"I'm going to go change, you coming?"

"Yeah." They both headed backstage, where everyone else was.

Everyone was already getting ready. Boyd and Jackson were in makeup, changed. Lydia and Allison were fixing their hair, and Danny and Isaac just finished changing when he walked in. He didn't think he would ever get used to seeing people in thongs regularly. 

He took off his shirt, seeing it as normal. 

"Woah, Stilinski. You actually pack some muscle under those baggy shirts of yours." Jackson remarked, rubbing oil on his thighs. 

Stiles smirked, and started to tie his tie. 

"Listen up!" Derek came in. "Door's are open, you know the drill. Allison and Lydia, you're on pole's until midnight. Isaac and Danny, you're in the cages until the same time. Boyd, you're on in ten. Jackson, you're on at midnight, until then, you're doing laps. Erica and Stiles, you're in the bar. Everybody ready?" Whoops and cheers were made, before Derek nodded and headed on stage, taking off his shirt in the process. 

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Derek yelled into a microphone.

"Come on, we can go now." Erica grabbed his arm, and they headed behind the bar, which was directly across from the stage. She had changed into jean shorts that were so short and tight her ass cheeks were hanging out,  
as well as a black strapless top that pushed her boobs up to the point it looked painful. She also was wearing six inch heels, and Stiles didn't see how it was possible to walk in them. 

Stiles reached the bar, and saw shirtless Derek was announcing tonight's events. 

Stiles was astonished by the amount of people here already, he couldn't imagine what it would be liked at ten. 

"Crazy huh?" Erica shouted over the pounding music.

"Yeah!" Stiles shouted back. So far no one had come to the bar, they were all paying attention to Derek, and Stiles couldn't blame them. 

"I hope everyone has a great night tonight! Just a reminder, we have Jackson on stage at midnight, and in a couple week's we're having our careers event. Without further ado, here's Big Dick Boyd!"

Derek jumped off stage, and the crowd went crazy.

"I thought you said no one uses their names?" Stiles says. 

"Except for Boyd, he likes his." Erica laughs. "And it's very fitting." She winked, before serving a man. 

Stiles served many people from then on, and didn't get to see much of any stripping. 

Except for one rude customer, who was beyond drunk, the night had been. . . Fun.

He enjoyed watching Jackson, Danny, Lydia, and Allison dancing, not because it turned him on, but because seeing how they were dancing was so different than what they acted like, but they were good at it, and they had money hanging off of them to prove it. 

"Stiles!" Erica calls. 

"I need you to deliver these to table thirteen!" She shouts. Stiles nods, and heads out. He had done this before, so nothing was new.

He dropped the drinks off, and a man at the table quirkied his eyebrow at him.

"Haven't seen you around here." 

"I'm new." The man nodded, and sat up straighter. 

"When am I gonna see you shake your ass?"

"Not tonight, sorry." Stiles said, cockily. He knew this was part of the job, but he couldn't help being sarcastic, it was part of his nature. 

"That is tragic, maybe you'll shake it for me in private." 

"Doubt it." Stiles said. He remembered in the contract that one of Derek's rules is you always give someone a lap dance if they ask for oe, but this man hadn't asked, and he wasn't on duty, so he wouldn't get in trouble. . . Right?

Little did Stiles know Derek was watching him. 

Stiles turned, but the man grabbed his wrist and spun him back, grabbing his ass. 

"Hands off the merchandise dude, I'm not on duty." He tried to rip out of his grasp, but the man was strong. 

He grabbed his ass again, and Stiles struggled to break free.

"Hey! Hands of! You know the rules!" Derek barked, rushing over.

The man let go, and rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever man, I was just having a little fun."

"Well maybe you'd like to have a little fun at another club."

"What?"

"Keep your hands off him." Derek snapped, before walking off.

"Hey!" Stiles called. 

Derek turned. "Thanks! Creep wouldn't leave me alone." Stiles shouted.

"He should know the rules, and so should you. No one gets to touch you, unless you give permission, or they're slipping bills in your pants."

Stiles nodded. "Well what about lap dances? If he asks for one that is?"

"If you're not on duty then you don't have to give him one, but you can if you're not busy, and they should know the boundaries with touching. If they cross them, leave."

"Okay, thanks again." Derek nodded, and walked off, to get on stage. 

"Who's ready for a show?" The crowd roared, and the population for drinks thinned as Jackson started to strip. 

"What time does your shift end?" Erica asked. 

"2:00."

"I get off at 3:00."

"What time does this place close?"

"Monday through Thursday it closes at 3:00, Friday through Sunday it closes at 4:00, but we have to stay after to get the drunks out and clean up and stuff obviously." 

Stiles laughed. "Of course." 

After a while, Stiles glanced at the clock behind the bar, it was already past two.

"So do I just leave or is there a clocking out process?"

Erica laughed. "Just stop by Derek's office and tell him you're headed out." 

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"See you." Erica smiled.

Stiles headed through the crowd, backstage to grab his shirt. 

"Leaving already?" Boyd asked. Only himself and Jackson were backstage. 

"Yeah, 'fraid so. I'll see y'all tomorrow."

"See ya." They both call.

Stiles headed down the closed off hall, stopping at Derek's office. 

The door wad open, but Stiles' knocked on the door frame. 

"Hey. I was gonna head out if that's alright."

"Yeah of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

Stiles nodded, and turned to walk off when Derek called his name. 

"Hey Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really have that dance down?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Come by at 5:00. I want you to run it, then I want you to perform it."

"Like-like on stage?"

"Yup. You think you're ready? It was good from what I saw."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, and Stiles? Don't sweat it. You'll do perfect."

Stiles nodded and headed home, where he proceeded to crash. He didn't even take off his thong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	6. Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Stiles woke up, and grimaced. He had a huge wedgie. 

He groaned and got up, heading to the bathroom, and immediately took off his clothes, relieved when the thong was tossed to the side. He got in the shower, and scrubbed his eyes, turning the water on even hotter, in order to try and wake himself up more.

So this is what his life would be like from now on, long sleepless nights, and rough mornings. Though Stiles wished he wasn't so exhausted, he wasn't too upset, because he had already began to love his job. 

After finishing up, Stiles headed to his room and proceeded to change into fresh clothes, which included normal underwear.

He scrubbed his eyes again, heading downstairs. He skipped breakfast, and grabbed his keys, he was late.

When he arrived on campus, pleased that traffic wasn't too bad, he slipped in his seat, which was at the very back of the class.

"Hey." Drew greeted him, one of Stiles' study buddies. "Thought you might like this." Drew sat down a cup off coffee, before slipping off his backpack.

"Dude, I love you. You have no idea how much I needed this." Stiles gratefully took a large gulp, which resulted in him burning his throat and tongue. 

"Yeah, it's hot." Drew said, smirking as Stiles waved his hands like a freak.

"Long night?"

"You have no idea." Stiles whispered.

Just then their professor walked in, and his long morning started.

Classes passed slowly, as usual, and by lunch time, Stiles had downed two cups of coffee, and needed a cigarette. 

"I'll be right back." Stiles excused himself. He was having lunch with Cora, something they rarely got to do during the week.

"Think of the lung cancer!" Cora yelled over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah!" 

Stiles headed outside, glad he chose to grab his coat. It was getting colder with the winter months approaching quickly. 

Stiles took another drag, and bounced up and down, trying to keep warm. 

Usually Stiles wasn't a smoker, he knew it was bad for him, and he knew kissing someone, or just being around someone who smoked stunk, literally, but he was stressed, and he didn't know what else to turn his stress too.

Just when Stiles took another drag, Cora came out. 

"I went ahead and paid." She said, reaching for the cigarette. 

Stiles gave it to her, and she took a drag, then coughed.

"Think of the lung cancer." Stiles said.

"Good point." Cora never smoked cigarettes, Stiles had only seen her try it a few times. Weed on the other hand, Cora liked pot. 

"Now what has got you smoking a cigarette?" Stiles asked, grabbing it back. 

"Your life isn't the only one that sucks." 

"Wow thanks," Stiles puffed out, then threw the bud on the ground. "What's going on?"

"It's Ian."

"Boyfriend Ian?"

"Yeah." She puffed out her cheeks from the cold, nose red. 

"Is that where you were last night, at his place?" 

"Yeah. I just. . . I feel like he's not into me anymore. I think he might be sleeping around." Cora said, completely unfased. 

Stiles knew Cora had been with her fair share of douchebags, so at the same time he wished Ian wasn't like this, at least Cora was already figuring it out, only a month or so into the realtionship. 

"Why do you think?"

Cora shrugged. "I don't know. Just a feeling."

"Oh, we all know how you and your feelings work."

Cora slapped him on the arm and Stiles laughed. 

"I certainly know how you were feeling a couple nights ago." Stiles snickered and waggled his eyebrows, and Cora punched his arm this time. 

"Alright, alright! Let's go. Fucking freezing out here."

They headed to the car, Stiles still laughing.

"So, how is your non existent love life?" Cora arched a brow.

"Fine, thanks for asking." Stiles smirked, glancing at her before returning his gaze to the road. 

"Any hot guys is shiny thongs you've got your eye on?" Cora asked. Stiles laughed. 

No. . . But Henley's. . . And black jeans, combat boots-

Cora disrupted his thoughts. "Stiles? That wasn't an answer." 

"No, Cora."

She smiled, and then conversation was quiet the rest of the way home. 

After arriving at the dorm, they took off their costs, and Cora started to walk towards her bedroom. 

"So. . ." She turned. "Just out of blatant curiousity, does Derek like girls?"

"Yes." Cora said. Stiles' heart did a flip. "And boys." She smirked, and headed upstairs.

Stiles smiled, and bit his lip, before he let anything get to his head. 

He still had a couple hours before he needed to head to work, so he watched television, well, mostly he flipped channels, nothing could hold his attention. 

Eventually, Stiles got up and went to his room. 

He grabbed his duffle bag, and bot his lip again. He had to perform today. 

He took out his costume, not really a costume, just some clothes that he would shed, and sighed. He shoved everything back in his back, and decided he would take it all tonight, to keep in his locker. 

He headed to Cora's room, bag on his shoulder. He knocked on the door, and Cora opened it.

"Hey, I'm going to head out, you'll be okay tonight right?" Cora knew Stiles was referring to her and Ian. 

"Yeah, I will. What's with the big bag?"

"Costumes, I have to perform tonight."

"Are you for real?" Cora screeched.

"Yeah, I know." Stiles smiled. "I'm nervous."

"Oh my god Stiles. Your first show! Already! Dammit I'm going to work in an hour!" Cora stomped her foot.

Stiles laughed. "You'll see me naked another time, I've got to go."

"Good luck!" She sung, grinning. 

Stiles left the house, headed for Hale Yes.

When he arrived, he was even early for being early, but he decided to head inside anyways, more practice time. 

"Derek?" Stiles called. 

"In here." Derek answered. Stiles followed his voice to the stage. 

"Hey."

"Hey. Go ahead and take your stuff behind the stage and get dressed."

Stiles nodded, and did as he said. He changed quickly, and fumbled. At least the clothes were comfotable, minus the black thong. 

Stiles took a deep breath before slipping the hat on, and walking on stage. 

"Alright. We're going to run this like a show. I've got your chair out here. I'm going to announce you, you'll walk out anytime you're comfortable after I call you. The stage will be dark, and when the music starts, the lights will come on and you start your routine. Sound good?" 

"Yeah, sounds perfect."

Stiles headed backstage, and wiped the sweat off his brow. He wasn't even dancing, but he was just so nervous. Performing in front of Derek, really performing, was much scarier to him than performing in front of a huge crowd. 

"Sluts and twinks," Stiles almost choked when he heard these words in the speakers. 

"I am proud to introduce you to our newest member. He's toned, he tall, and he's hard. Here's. . . Stiles!"

This is the moment Stiles imagined the crowd would cheer, but he only heard the click of the lights going off. 

He took a deep breath and walked on stage, head bowed. He stayed frozen, until his music started and the lights turned on. Then, he did what he knew how to do, he danced, and then he stripped. 

He stayed focused on his dancing, trying to seem as sexy as possible, especially when removing his clothes. 

When the dance was said and done, there were several claps and cheers. 

"Alright Stiles!" Someone whistled.

Stiles looked up, and saw that all of the crew was here. 

He smiled, and shook his head, standing up. 

"I'm glad you all enjoyed it." Everyone stopped making noise. "But ultimately, I only care what the crowd thinks,"  
Derek turned towards Stiles. "We'll find out tonight, you perform at 12:00."

Derek walked off, and when he was out of sight, everyone cheered again.

Stiles hopped off stage, smiling. 

"Good job Stiles, you'll do great tonight." Allison said.

"That was fucking hot." Erica smiled, and everyone laughed. 

"Hey! Get to work, we open in twenty!" Derek yelled. Woah. Stiles hadn't seen him like that before.

"Sir yes sir." Erica mumbled, before going behind the counter with Stiles. 

"Stiles!" Derek barked. "Come with me."

"Ah shit." Jackson said.

Stiles followed Derek, and he felt like he was being sent to time out. 

They went into the office, and Derek shut the door.

"Did I do something wrong?" Stiles asked. 

Derek ran his tongue over his bottom lip, and crossed his arms, leaning against the door. 

"I can't figure it out, why you're so good."

Stiles was shocked, this is what this was about?

"You've never done this before?"

"No, nothing even like it."

Derek nodded, and averted his eyes. 

"I can easily see you being my best. You fit the part. You're toned, tall, brown hair, Bambi eyes, strong legs, smooth, fluid motions when you dance, and God only knows how big your dick is."

Stiles didn't know what to say.

"Tell me," Derek stepped closer. "Would you be comfortable in the cage, or on the poles? You'd make even more money there."

"I-I guess but. . . I don't even know what they do in the cage, or how to pole dance."

"Can you give a lap dance?" Derek seemed to be growing frustrated. 

Stiles was exasperated. He just learned how to do a strip routine, and before he could even perform Derek wanted more from him. 

"I don't know! I've never gave one!"

"I don't appreciate the tone." Derek's voice hardened. Sometimes Stiles seemed to forget Derek was his boss. 

"I'm hiring two new bartenders. Erica was the head pole dancer, before she got sent behind the bar. I'm going to have her teach you, and Jackson teach you the cage. As for lap dances, you just have to learn those."

"Just learn them? How can I just start doing a lap dance?"

"I don't fucking know, look it up on YouTube." 

Stiles was losing his patience. "Have you ever haven a lap dance?" His time was sharp.

"Hundreds." 

"And how did you give them?"

"Practice."

Stiles huffed. Derek seemed to growl, and grabbed his wrist. He threw him on the couch in his office, and Stiles landed with an oomph. 

"You literally," Derek stood over Stiles. "Sit on their lap, and grind down on them." Derek did just this, and Stiles was going to lose it. 

"Have them grab your ass, put on a show, I don't fucking care, they'll pay you either way." He got up.

"I will have new bartenders by tomorrow night, until I send you in the poles or in the cages, you will be giving lap dances and performing, no questions, got it?!" Derek looked wild,  
pointing his finger at Stiles. 

"Yeah. . . Yes sir." Stiles got up and left the room quickly, worried his hard on might be visible. 

He practically ran backstage, and took a seat. 

"Woah man, you alright?" Boyd asked.

"Yeah what did Derek say?" Lydia asked.

"Uh, nothing really, except we're getting new bartenders, so I am going to be forced to give lap dances now, until I learn how to pole dance and dance in the cages, which Erica and Jackson are going to teach me."

The room was silent. "Congratulations?" Danny said.

Stiles couldn't help but crack a grin. 

"I'm up." Erica said, standing in black leather and high heeled boots that went passed her knees. 

"Good luck." Boyd kissed her on the cheek, and slapped her ass as she headed out. 

After changing, Stiles headed out as well, towards the bar. 

He served drinks as normal, though the job was harder with a person down. Soon enough, she came back, smiling. 

The night was quiet, though not literally, until Stiles realized he was on in twenty minutes. 

"Shit, shit, shit!" Stiles yelled, running out from the bar. 

He ran backstage, and started to shred his clothes. 

"Relax, you're frazzled," Lydia said, backstage.

"I'm in charge of hair and makeup when someone is about to go on." She explained. She grabbed some gel and gently fixed Stiles' hair to her liking. 

"Luckily for you, I just need to do your hair." She smiled. 

"Thanks." Stiles said.

Lydia grabbed the bottom of his chin. "Don't be nervous. You're going to do fantastic. As long as you're on that stage, the crowd is going to be cheering."

Stiles nodded, and Derek walked in. Lydia dropped her hand. 

"You're on in two." Derek growled, slamming the door while walking out. 

Stiles stood up, and walked on the stage, hidden behind the wall. 

The crowd went wild, and Stiles could only assume Derek was on stage. 

"Attention, sluts and twinks, and whoever else is horny out there," Derek began. Stiles bit his lip. 

"I have someone new to introduce to you today." The crowd went even more crazy. 

"He's brunette, nice and toned, got a real nice ass," Derek paused as the crowed screamed, and Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, and he's horny and wants to give you all a good show, so let me introduce you, to Stiles." The crowd screamed, but the only thing Stiles could hear was his beating heart. 

The lights dimmed, until they were off, and he stepped on stage. No one knew he was there, but Stiles knew how large the crowd must be. He was worried, but he didn't have any time to think, as the lights had just snapped on, and his song started to play. 

The song started off slow, sultry, and so did Stiles. The crowd was huge and wild, and it egged Stiles on. His body was smooth against the music, but started to become more sharp and prominent as the song progressed. 

As Stiles was on the chair, he thought of Derek, wondered if he was watching. It made him angry. He had been treating Stiles like a tool, so Stiles acted like one. He heard girls screaming, and guys talking about him. He became closer to the crowd than he had before, and grinded on the stage, right in front of their faces. 

Girls were screaming, freaking out like they were at a One Direction concert, and he smirked, as he ended the song and his routine by thrusting into one of their faces. 

The lights turned off, and the crowd went bezerk, and he stayed there for a moment, panting, before getting up and heading backstage.

As he shut the door, he heard Derek talking, but he couldn't make it out, and he didn't care. That was amazing, a complete adrenaline rush. 

At this point in time, Stiles didn't care how Derek was treating Stiles, because he didn't want to quit his job. He would perform thousands of lap dances, as long as he got to be on the stage again, so fuck Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, Derek is being a dick, wonder why? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Tension

Okay, so the whole 'fuck you Derek' thing wouldn't work, because Derek was still Stiles' boss, but he wanted to keep this job, so if he had to suck it up, he would.

After performing, Stiles felt the rush throughout his body, and he was no longer tired. As he headed back to the bar, many people cheered or made gestures at him, including his co-workers.

He had only passed out one round of drinks when Derek came over.

He jerked his head towards his office, but didn't look upset, and Stiles didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. 

He told Erica where he was going, before he followed after Derek.

Walking down the hallway was kind of weird, as the music got softer and softer and practically was gone when Derek shut his office door. 

"You did really well out there, I've already got several people asking about you."

"Really? That's awesome!" Stiles tried to remain humble. "But uh, you taught me everything so."

"That's right, I did teach you everything," Derek took a step closer to Stiles. "Which is why I'm going to teach you how to give a lap dance."

Stiles face reddened. 

"I thought you said-"

"I know what I said," Derek raised his palm. "And I was being a dick, so I'm going to show you."

"I mean you don't have to. . ."

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Get your ass on the couch." Stiles complied, but not without being turned on. He was worried.

"Obviously you will just lead your customer to the chairs and couches we have. Many people like to start differently, but typically men just like to climb right on." Derek swung his leg over Stiles lap. 

"From here, you can kind of do your own thing, and modify it for the customer, some like it slow and seductive, some don't."

Stiles nodded, and the room was suddenly hot. 

"You can tell by the way they move, their hands." Derek grabbed Stiles' hands and out them on his chest. "If they go slow," Derek moved Stiles hands down his chest and then up again. "then you go slow." He proceeded to slowly grind on Stiles slowly, still moving his hands.

"But, if they go fast, needy," he put Stiles hands around his back, and slid them down. "then you got faster, move sexier." He took his hands off of Stiles', leaving them there at the small of Derek's back, and grinding down fast, sticking out his ass more, and putting his hands on top of his head.

"Got that all?"

". . . Y-yeah." It took Stiles a little while to respond. 

"Good." Derek got off of Stiles, which left Stiles' hard on out in the open. 

Stiles flushed deep crimson, there was no way Derek could have seen or felt that.

"Don't worry about it, I'd be offended if you weren't. Your shift is up, you can head on home." He smirked. 

Stiles took his offer, and practically ran out of the building and into his car, mortified. 

Driving home his eyes prickled with tears. Derek probably thought it was hilarious. Stiles was a stripper for God's sake, shouldn't he be able to control a boner? Now Derek certainly knew that Stiles liked him.

Stiles tried to fall asleep, but couldn't, he was too worried. After three cigarettes, he headed back inside and tried again, and after an hour he finally fell asleep.

His morning was the same as any other, but Derek's was not. 

After Stiles left, Derek felt awful. So much for making a move, the kid was embarrassed! Way to go Derek, we see you've still got charm. 

Derek didn't sleep well, and now he had to meet his sister for coffee. 

"Wow you look like shit." Were the first words out of Cora's mouth.

"Good morning to you as well." Derek took a sip of his coffee, which he had already ordered. 

"How's the business big bro?"

"Doing good. I hired knew bartenders, so we could have the strippers performing full time. Since our last event, we have gained more business, so I was able to afford them."

"That's nice. How is Stiles doing?"

Derek swallowed his coffee too fast, burning his throat. He cleared his throat, and Cora looked at him.

"Good, he has adjusted well."

"Good, good. I heard he did amazing, Lydia said he had real talent."

"I didn't even know you spoke with Lydia." Derek voice was stern, he still wasn't sure how he felt about walking in with Lydia's hand on Stiles' face, and him practically in her lap.

"We talk, not much, I can't stand her for too long, she's too. . . I don't know." 

"I know what you mean." Derek took another sip of his coffee. Lydia was. . . Sassy, and smart, and beautiful, and controlling, the type of person Derek was bad at hanging out with, but she was a good employe, people have a thing for red heads, though Jackson swears it's more strawberry blonde. 

"So what's your next show?"

"A career show."

"And will you be performing?" Derek hadn't even answered that question himself. Before he really knew Stiles he had planned on it, but now that he had this strange. . . Fascination with Stiles, he wasn't sure how the dance would work. 

"Maybe, I was actually thinking of doing this whole boot camp military thing, with Stiles." 

"Sounds cool, I'm sure he would be excited." 

"Yeah, yeah he said he was." 

"Oh, so he already knows. Then what's the setback?"

Derek swallowed. "It's just coming up soon, and I still have a lot to do." 

Cora nodded. "Speaking of," she glanced at her phone, "I have class. I'll see you later." 

Derek barely got in a wave before she was gone. 

He spent the rest of the day doing boring business things, until people started to arrive for work tonight.

Erica was the first to arrive, and Derek informed her that she would be teaching Stiles how to pole dance, and he also informed Jackson about the cages.

Stiles was the last to arrive, almost late.

"Hey, have you heard the news?" Erica asked Stiles.

"What news?"

"I'm head of the pole dancers again, and I'm going to be teaching you." Erica seemed very excited. 

"Oh, yeah." Stiles couldn't muster up a smile. 

"Listen up!" Derek barged in. "Erica, Lydia, and Danny, you're on poles. Isaac, Boyd, and Jackson, you're in the cages. Allison and Stiles, you're on laps. Danny, you're on at 10:00 with Pride, Allison you're on at 12:00 with Waiter, Waiter, and Isaac you're on at 2:00 with Dirty Car Washing. Busy night tonight, let's get started." 

This had to be some kind of sick joke. Stiles was on lap dance duty, of course he was. 

Everyone got ready, and then headed out. Stiles made sure to find Allison and head out with her.

"There is absolutely no reason to be nervous. If you can perform in front of over a hundred people, you can give a horny old man a lap dance." Allison said. Her words comforted Stiles, though they were vulgar. 

They both stood by the couch, until someone walked over. Allison grabbed a guys arm, and steered him over to one of the couches, throwing him down on it. 

Stiles was so busy paying attention to her, he didn't notice the guy in front of him. 

He looked young, in his twenties, with sandy blonde hair that was turning different colors in the strobe lights. 

Stiles grabbed his hand, and whispered "follow me," in his ear, before leading him towards another couch. Stiles pushed him down, though not forcefully, and swung his left leg over. 

The guy smirked at him, and Stiles grinded down, putting his hands on the guy's shoulders. 

"I heard about your fat ass, what they said was true." The guy slides his hands down Stiles' back and grips his ass, but takes them off when Stiles gives him a look. 

Stiles could feel the guys hard on, and his rough hands on his chest, and he couldn't stop thinking about Derek. This is when Stiles decided a plan had to go into effect. 

"Time's up." Stiles whispered in the man's ear. The guy slipped the money in Stiles' back pocket, and Stiles got up, heading towards Derek's office. 

He was smiling the whole way, but before he opened the door, he set his face to make it look like he was worried. 

He knocked quickly, and Derek answered, suprised. 

"I need your help." Stiles rushed out. 

"Okay. . . Come on in." Derek shut the door, and Stiles paced.

"I just gave a lap dance, and I have no idea if I did good or not! I couldn't even tell if the guy was happy, which probably means he wasn't and-" 

"Okay, calm down, I'm sure you did fine Stiles." 

"You don't understand! People except perfection out of me, I expect perfection, and if I can't give a simple fucking lap dance what good am I to you?" 

Derek tried to talk again, but Stiles cut him off. 

"I just need to know what I need to fix. We'll do it like last night, here." Stiles shoved Derek in the couch, surprising him. 

He went over to Derek's computer and played the first song that was on, hoping it would be good music. 

"I'll show you how I did it, you act like a customer, and during it tell me what I need to do, and be honest." Stiles slung a leg over Derek's, straddling him. He started to grind down on Derek, and felt him growing hard. Derek placed his hands on Stiles' hips, slowing him. 

Stiles head was pointed down, and Derek removed a hand from his hip to tilt it up to where he was staring in Derek's eyes. 

Stiles bit his lip, and placed his hands on Derek's chest, sliding them up slowly until he was gripping into his shoulders, still grinding down. 

Derek slid his hands around Stiles back, then lower until he squeezed his ass. 

Stiles gasped. Derek licked his lips quickly, and his breathing picked up. 

Just when Stiles really started to get into it, he stopped himself. 

"Was that okay?"

Derek seemed confused as to why Stiles was talking. 

"Yeah, fine."

"Just fine?" Stiles smirked, and shifted skightly, feeling Derek's hard dick. 

"I'm sure you could do better." Derek smiled, playing Stiles game. 

"Only if you taught me."

Stiles and Derek didn't realize how close they were until they heard a knock on the door, starling them both. Stiles quickly got off and they both readjusted themselves before Derek opened the door. 

"Danny is about to go on." Lydia said, glancing at Stiles, who was still flushed. 

"I'll be out in a minute." Derek's voice was no longer smooth and sensual, but rough and low, how he usually spoke when barking orders. 

Lydia nodded and walked off, and Derek shut the foor, then turned to face Stiles. 

"Do you still want to do that military dance?"

"Uh. . . Yeah, sure." Stiles was caught off gaurd. He didn't think that this is what they would be discussing. 

"Wednesday we're having a group rehearsal at 3:30, but I'm having the floors cleaned Thursday, and I still need to rehears with you and the others. . ." Derek spoke to himself. 

"Can you be here Wednesday?"

Stiles nodded. 

"Okay. . . The others can work on their solos at home, but I need to work with you for the duet. Can you come over Thursday after school?"

"Where?"

"My house of course."

"Oh uh. . . Yeah. What do I need to bring?"

"Just your practice clothes."

"Alright, sure." Stiles was excited. I mean, he got to do a duet with the hottest guy in the club, who also happened to be at the owner, and who never danced with anyone, let alone on his own, and he also got to go to his fucking house to bump and grind. Literally.

"I'll text you the address, I have to go on stage."

With that, Derek left, and Stiles was left in his deafeningly quiet office. After a few moments he left, headed behind the bar to serve drinks and catch glimpses of the performances. 

Soon after, his shift was over and Stiles headed home, only to study for a test for an hour, and then crash. He was lucky that he didn't have to work as many hours tomorrow, he was in need of a break. 

After crashing soon after he started studying, he was awoken too soon by his alarm, and so the cycle of his day began. 

Around lunch time, he got a text from Derek, telling him his address and to be there at 3:00. 

Stiles answered with a thanks, and then continued his boring day. A couple hours later he got a text from Erica, telling him to be at work at 4:30 tonight. 

When Stiles arrived at the club, he noticed Derek's car wasn't there, but a shiny red Honda was.

"Stiles!" Erica greeted him. He had found her in a mirrored room with two poles in the ground. 

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. I still don't think this is a good idea."

Erica shrugged. "It's just not some people's thing." 

After a couple hours of rehearsal, both Erica and Stiles had discovered this was certainly NOT Stiles' thing. 

Erica had laughed at him several times, and Stiles didn't blame her. He was pretty sure he would have a bruised tail bone later on tonight, from falling on his ass so many times.

They were both late to open, but luckily Derek wasn't there to see them sneak in. 

The club was as normal as always, until a large group of nicely dressed important looking men came in. 

Erica excused herself, and went to talk to them. Stiles of course couldn't hear what they were talking about, but saw Erica nod and head towards Derek's office. 

The men were seated at the front of the stage, combining two tables. 

Stiles knew he shouldn't, but he left the bar to the newbies, they could probably handle it.

He saw Derek head backstag, which peeked his interest. 

He followed him in, and Derek had just removed his shirt when Stiles walked in.

"Why aren't you behind the bar?" Derek asked.

"Uh." Stiles avoided his question. "Those guys looked important." 

Derek nodded. "They kind of are." Derek didn't continue. 

"Well who are they?" Stiles tried not to stare as Derek took off his jeans. 

"I used to work for them. They come by every once in a while, they always want to see me perform, to see if I've still got it. They tip big, and bring attention to my club, it's the only reason I do what they say and perform." Derek said, still in his black boxer briefs. 

"Oh, so you're getting ready to go on stage?"

"Yes, so if you don't want to see my dick, then I suggest you go back to the bar."

"Well-" Stiles started to protest.

"Get back to the bar. You can watch from there if you are so interested." Derek said firmly. Stiles left with a nod, and told the newbies he was on break. 

He inconspicuously leaned on the bar, facing the stage. 

The lights turned off, and the crowd grew quiet, whispering in confusion. But then, it started. The music. His music.

The crowd went absolutely balistic, and the lights flipped on, revealing a shirtless Derek, who was in black leather pants. 

The crowd had never been louder, and Stiles wanted to cheer with them as Derek started to grind on the stage. 

Stiles' jaw was on the floor. Derek was amazing. Quick and fluid, yet sensual and sexy. He didn't need an announcement, or lights, or even music, even on his own Derek had talent. 

It was when Derek took off his pants and revealed his tight black boxer briefs when Stiles almost lost it. 

He was expecting a thong, or for Derek to keep his pants on, but this in a way was so much better. 

Derek went into the crowd and picked up a girl, hiking her up to where her legs were on top of his shoulders, and his face was in her crotch. 

People were screaming so badly that it made it hard for the music to be audible. 

He laid the girl down on the stage, ass towards the crowd, and ground down on her, crotch right in front of her face. People were shoving money in Derek's underwear and all around him. This is how he ended his song. 

The crowd went wild again, though they never got quiet, and Stiles shook his head. 

He went into Derek's office, knowing he might get in trouble.

He took a seat on the couch, and waited for Derek. When he walked in, he was still shirtless, though he was back in his dark wash jeans again. 

"If you can dance like that, then we need to get started with the duet soon, because there is no way I can compete with that."

Derek laughed. "Which is why I will be your commander."

"I see." Stiles stroked his chin. 

"You know you really should be behind the bar." 

"I'm off in five minutes, and we have other bartenders." Stiles said, standing. 

"True. Get home, I need you here early tomorrow."

Stiles stood stock straight, and raised his hand in a solute. "Sir yes sir!" He winked at Derek, before heading home, excited for what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sexual tention. Such a beautiful and frustrating thing. Not to worry though, this tention will soon be resolved. ;) Let me know your thoughts on this chapter!


	8. Don't Ask, Don't Tell

Arriving at Hale Yes hours early was exciting. There was something thrilling about being here when no one else was, like being at a school when it wasn't in session.

Most everyone was already practicing in different rooms, but Stiles had to find Derek first.

He peeked in different rooms, and watched everyone practice their routines, just for a little while. 

He ended up crashing into Derek while rounding a corner.

"Oomph. There you are!" Stiles said.

"Here I am." Derek nodded. "Follow me."

Stiles did as he said, and was lead into a closet, which was full of costumes. He grabbed a military jacket and camo pants, the costume they had picked out. 

"Do you have an American flag thong?" Derek asked.

"No."

Derek looked in a corner, towards a brown dresser. He searched through a couple drawers before throwing a thong at Stiles.

"Ew man!"

"Relax, it's brand new, tag is still on it."

Stiles narrowed his eyes, before checking to see that Derek was right.

"Grab your white tank top and meet me in the room closest to my office."

Derek walked off with the rest of Stiles' costume, while Stiles went to his locker. 

When Stiles came to the room, he saw it was bigger, and had different colored lights, along with regular ones. 

Derek was shirtless, and seemed to be pacing. He stopped walking when he heard Stiles' footsteps.

"Go ahead and put on the costume, I need to see what it looks like."

Stiles nodded and headed back out behind the stage to change. He grimaced as he looked at the thong, and tried to ignore the fact that Derek was going to see him in this in a few minutes. 

He slowly put on the tanktop, then the pants and jacket, which he left unzipped.

Walking back in, Derek sort of looked at Stiles, then shook his head.

"Take the jacket off." Stiles shrugged in off, and threw it to the side. 

"Here." Derek handed Stiles dog tags, and he out them on. 

"That's good. I think I'll have you walk on with the jacket. . . No. . . Okay follow me."

Derek clearly hadn't figured this out, which Stiles found slightly annoying. They both went to the stage, and Derek nodded to himself. 

"I just haven't figured out the small things, but, the lights will be off, you'll be on stage. The lights will come on,"  
Derek walked back, "and I'll walk on, commanding you to take your jacket off, because you're about to be. . . Punished." Stiles shrugged off the jacket.

"Okay, from here, I'll slide off my jacket, then, I'll command you to do excersises, which you turn into something else. First, I'll want you to drop down and give me twenty, you disobey me, I'll make you drop down and crawl towards the center of the stage, but you'll stop and grind into the ground, making me really mad." 

"So I'm just going to do what makes you mad?" 

"For the time being. After this, I'll step over you, pull you up by your shirt. This is when things turn. I'll finally start going with what you say, and then we will dance in sinc."

"Sounds cool."

"Let's start with the beginning before we actually go into the dancing. Just. . . Improv. This should be fun." Derek smiled, before going backstage and shutting off the lights. 

Stiles stood in the middle of the stage, arms behind his back.

The lights snapped on, and Derek walked out, heavy footed. Patriotic music starts to play.

"Soldier!"

"Sir yes sir!" Stiles kind of liked how this was going already.

"You missed breakfast! Explain yourself!"

"Don't ask don't tell, sir!" Stiles smirked.

Derek hummed. 

"Drop down and give me twenty soldier!" 

Stiles kicks his feet up, and grinds  
down, but then does one push up before he stops, getting an idea.

"Permission to stop sir!"

"Denied soldier! I'll make things worse, army crawl down and back!" 

Stiles starts to crawl, then stops and raises his ass up in the air, moving it up and down. 

"You're out of line!"

Stiles stands quickly and faces Derek. 

"Soldier," Derek starts to take off his jacket. "It's time someone taught you a lesson. Try and keep up."

They are standing side by side, and Derek pauses the music. 

"That was good, here is where we will start to go together. I'm going to give a simple run down, then we'll go over it and dance it." Stiles nods.

"First, we're going to rip the tank tops off, so you might want to buy a pack. After we're going to slide on our sides, down the stage a little ways. From there, we'll get in a sort of crab walk position, and thrust in the air three times, then flip over on our hands and knees, while you twerk, I'll grind. After, we'll hop up, and do something a little more intricate."

Stiles quirks an eyebrow. "This is going to be challenging isn't it?"

"Yes, but good if we can do it. From here, we'll walk towards the stage, and unzip our pants, but leave it there. I'm going to throw you on the ground, placing my foot on your chest, as if I have won, but then you'll grab it and flip my down on the stage, climbing on top and . . . Doing whatever pleases the crowd I guess. I of course won't let you win, so I'll throw you off again, and we'll stand, each grabbing someone on stage, side by side, but looking at each other. This is where we'll, uh, grab each other's pants, and pull them down, exposing the thong. The women will leave, we'll hop up, and a flag will fall down, covering us."

"Uh. Wow."

"I know it's a lot, and if you're still not comfortable with all that then we can change it." 

"No, I think it's going to be really good, it's just going to take a lot of work, and tank tops evidently." 

Derek smiled. "We better get started then." 

They ran through the first half of the routine with minimal problems. Derek gave Stiles a few pointers when he was on top of him, such as to start grinding on his crotch while sitting up, then to lower down to where their faces were closer, which ultimately made a hot and heavy show for the crowd and for the performers. 

They only got half done, then it was time to open up. 

Stiles was headed backstage when he was stopped.

"Stiles!" Derek called after him. Stiles turned. 

"You won't be working the bar anymore, those kids Liam and Hayden have got it covered now."

"Oh, okay." Derek nodded, and headed to his office.

Stiles and the other changed, laughing and carrying on. It shocked him that Stiles was really comfortable with these people now, he didn't seem to be embarrassed. 

"Alright, here's the schedule!" Derek barged in. "Allison and Isaac, you're on laps tonight. Lydia and Erica, you'll be on poles. Jackson, Boyd, and Danny, I want you in the cage. Stiles, you'll come with me. Erica, you're on with Lolita, Isaac with Down, Set, Fuck, and Lydia, you're on with Black Leather. Remember, in a few days is our career show, we're going to have a huge crowd, so I want everyone practicing."

Stiles followed Derek, who was already out the door. He never seemed to wait for people. He lead him into a room, and took off his shirt.

"Uh."

"We're going to rehears, we only got the first part down, we need it all down. Tomorrow we can run it with music and costumes." 

Stiles nodded.

"Since we don't have the costumes now, just roll with what you have."

They got in their places, and started the strip.

Halfway through they paused.

"Okay, so remember from here I'm going to throw you off," Derek said, Stiles still on top of him. He gently pushed him off to the side, making Stiles land on his back, and then Stiles stands up, along with Derek.

"Here, we'll grab someone, and lay them here. You'll grab your guest, and lay them side by side. We'll climb on top," They proceeded to pretend to climb on their customer, "and from here we'll give a couple fluid thrust, looking at the customer." Stiles looked at the ground. 

"Then we'll look up and notice each other." Stiles swallowed. "Then we'll grab each other," Derek was slow to speak, and reached out slow, placing his hand on Stiles' ass, as Stiles did the same.

"Then we just have to pull down the pants, and stand." Derek stood quickly, removing his hand from Stiles.

"Okay, I think I've got it." Stiles nodded.

"Good. Um. That actually went quicker than I thought. You can the rest off if you like, or you can stay backstage or watch the performances."

"Who's on tonight?"

"Uh Erica, Isaac, and Lydia." 

"Sure, I'll stay." Stiles said. In a way Derek was glad he was staying, but he was just hoping he wasn't staying because of Lydia. 

He knew it was ridiculous to feel jealous like this, especially because Stiles said he was gay, but that didn't mean Lydia wouldn't go for him, or do something Derek didn't like that is.

Derek nodded, and they both headed out. 

Stiles took a seat, not without people smirking and talking about him, as he was a stripper. Derek went on stage to announce Erica.

"How's everybody doing tonight?"

The crowd roared.

"Who's ready to see Hale Yes' favorite blonde on stage?" Yet again the crowd got loud.

"Then without further or do, I present Erica, with Lolita!"

Erica came out in a white cropped shirt and a white skirt with her hair in pigtails, and a lollipop in hand. She sort of looked around, walking further on stage. Her music was slow and sultry. 

She threw the lollipop, and Stiles raised a brow. 

She then proceeded to slowly lean over, ass towards the crowd. He skirt had risen, leaving her ass and cherry red thong on display. She took her hair out of the ponytails, and proceeded to take off her clothes sexually and slowly.

Overall, it was a very good show, and the crowd thought so too.

Once the show was over, Stiles stood to leave, as the next show would be in an hour.

"Hey! Aren't you that newbie stripper?" A woman asked, looking to be in her early twenties.

"Yes I am." Stiles smiled.

"Awesome. So you aren't performing tonight?"

"Nope, haven't be scheduled to."

"Aw, that's a shame." She pouted. "You're really good." 

"Well thank you." Stiles started to turn, but the girl grabbed his arm.

"Maybe you can put on a little private show for me? I'll give you my address."

"Sorry beautiful, you're not my type." Stiles turned again, but the girl wouldn't give up, and called after him.

"What is your type?" She yelled after him. Stiles turned and grinned. 

"Packing nine inches." He winked, and her naw dropped. He laughed as he was walking away, and saw Derek shaking his head at him from one of the chairs at the bar, he must have seen the whole thing after watching Erica's performance.

Stiles headed over there.

"You know, if you really want to perform, I can put you on." Derek laughed.

"Nah, I don't have anything ready, besides my signature."

"Well, we can work on that sometime." Stiles nodded. 

"Remember tomorrow at my house," Derek said, standing.

"Yeah, I'll be there." 

They headed their separate ways, and Stiles ordered a drink while he waited for Isaac to come on.

His dance was a lot more. . . Raunchy. The whole down, set, fuck thing was apparent in this strip.

Isaac came out in a red jersey with black lines under his eyes. Soon, everyone discovered he was also wearing a jock strap, which made the crowd go crazy. Isaac really knew how to play the part.

After his show was over, Stiles headed backstage, where Isaac soon joined him.

"Nice job man." Stiles said. 

"Thanks man! You not on duty?"

"Nope, I just practiced my duet with Derek for careers day, and I guess he wants me to focus on that or something, so."

Isaac nodded, changing. "Duet with Derek huh? That's big."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"I could never do it." Isaac said, shaking his head

"Why not?" Stiles asked.

"He's too. . . I don't know, he makes me nervous, he's tough I guess. And we dance differently, no one seems to really mesh with him I guess. He never does anything with anyone, until you I guess. So how has it been going? Is he a total ass to you?"

"Uh. No, actually. It's gone pretty well, I hope you're there to see it."

"Oh I will be, we all will be. On special days, we all perform, one after another,  
So no one stays on the poles or anything."

"Oh okay. Wouldn't that like hurt the business though?"

Isaac laughed. "I asked the same thing a few years back when I started. Trust me, people come for the show. You haven't seen crazy, until you've seen special events like career day. Good luck." With that Isaac headed out, and Stiles was soon to follow, though puzzled. 

He took a seat again, to watch Lydia, and saw Derek sitting behind him, at the bar again. 

When Lydia's song came on, he immediately knew it was Christina Aguilera. She came out in all leather, and he rboots went past her knees. She definitely looked sexy. 

One thing that really stood out was her cherry red lips. 

Surprisingly, Lydia didn't really shed to much of her clothes, just her top, which left her breasts naked and in the open. Stiles never really understood boobs, sure they looked fun and squishy, but what was the sex appeal?

Stiles told Lydia what a good job she did, which seemed to please her. She invited him to a party, but he denied, said he was going home early anyways because he had homework.

On the way out, he stopped by Derek's  
office, to make sure it was okay that he went home. 

On the way to his dorm, he couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow, what Derek's place would be like, how the strip would go. 

This caused him of course to not be able to sleep, for what seemed like the hundredth time. And it was all because of Derek. 

***

Lydia's Song ~ Christina Aguilera - Still Dirty

Erica's Song ~ Massive Attack - Black Milk

Isaac's Song ~ Fuck You All The Time - JEREMIAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	9. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long.

Stiles woke peacefully, though still tired. He rolled over to his phone, prepared to check his emails and text, but was distracted by the time on the display. He was running late.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Stiles got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, hoping in the shower and scrubbing hard.  
He then furiously brushed his teeth. After that he quickly changed, grabbing his phone and keys while putting on his shorts. He swiped on some deodorant and grabbed his shoes before he was out the door.

He was glad he still didn't live with his father, or for that matter near him, because he probably would have gotten arrested for how fast he was driving, not to mention he unlocked his phone and typed in the address to Google Maps. 

He followed the instructions the monotoned voice gave him, and was surprised to see where it lead him. Stiles was expecting something. . . Grand, but what he found was a secluded little house in the woods. 

With his reckless driving to thank, he arrived a few minutes early. 

Stiles cleared his throat and got out of the Jeep, walking up the driveway.

He knocked on the door, and didn't hear anything, until the door opened just a second later.

"Hey." Derek greeted with a nod.

"Hey." Stiles said, still standing on the porch.

"Uh. . ." Derek opened the door wider, which Stiles took as an invitation to come in.

"So. . . Do you want anything to drink?" Derek asked, leading him to the living room, where all the furniture had been moved to create a wide open space.

"Actually I bottle of water if you have one." Stiles said, shrugging off his jacket. 

"Sure." Derek went to his fridge and came back with two water bottles, and laid his down. Stiles took a swig, and laid his down as well.

"Are you ready to get started?"

"Yeah, sure."

Derek nodded. "Okay, did you bring your costume?"

"Yeah, it's in my bag."

"Okay, when we have everything down, we can run it with both our costumes on." 

"Sounds good." Derek walked over to his phone, and started to play the music. Stiles didn't realize the giant hanging speakers until the music was being played.

Derek led him back a few paces, and they started to walk in. 

"Soldier! You missed breakfast! Explain your whereabouts!"

"Don't ask, don't tell sir!"

Derek glared. "Drop down and give me twenty soldier!"

Stiles led his feet up, and grounded down, before giving one push-up and stopping.

"Permission to stop sir!"

"Permission denied! Army crawl down and back, and if I don't see you sweating-" he trailed off.

They proceeded to do the dance as planned, and it all went well, even when Stiles had to stick his hands down Derek's pants. This wasn't exactly how he wanted to do this, in a dance, but hey, Derek had a very nice ass.

"That was great," Derek said after running through the routine several times with the costume on. 

"Great, I thought so too. So, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. . ." Derek said. Stiles started to walk out when Derek grabbed his arm and turned him around.

Their faces were only inches apart and Derek swallowed.

"Uh. . . You almost forgot your jacket."  
Derek handed it to him, without breaking their stare.

"Thanks." 

Derek nodded, and took a step back. Stiles sighed quietly, and walked out to his jeep.

God dammit, why couldn't Stiles get over Derek? He wanted to think that Derek had similar feelings, but how could he ever know if Derek never showed it?

Stiles shook his head, and drove to Hale Yes. He was going to be hours early, but he was frustrated and didn't know what to take it out on, so when he got there, he did the only thing he knew how to do well.

He practically ran inside, through the back foot which was unlocked for unknown reasons, into one of the rooms. He threw his stuff down, and connected his phone. 

The music started to flow through him, and Stiles went freestyle. He was tired of structure, of doing the right thing, it was annoying. 

His hips moved in a fluid motion. His hand trailed from his neck to his crotch, where he slowly dragged his hands down to his dick.

He then got on the ground, seductively grinding down while on his elbows.

The music was blasting, practically hurting his ears, but he didn't care. He continue to dance, and somehow ended up in his underwear. 

This is typically where the dances ended, but Stiles didn't stop. He dragged a hand through his hair, standing now, and rolled his hips. The song ended here, with Stiles breathing heavily. He hung his head and shook it.

He looked up, and saw a figure in the mirror.

"Derek!" He turned around quickly.

"I don't typically leave the back foot open, but I planned on coming back ere during our rehearsal."

He seemed mad, really mad. 

"I'm sorry man, really I-"

"Show me what you got."

"What?"

"You seem to know how to dance on your own, without my choreography, so let's see it."

"No, that's not it-"

"Stilinski, let's fucking see it." 

Derek grabbed Stiles' phone, and picked a different song. It was upbeat, challenging, but Stiles was fueled, with anger. 

Stiles wanted to just say, "fuck you!" For everything, but he couldn't, so he showed it. 

He danced right in front of Derek, bodies only inches apart, infuriating him. Derek grabbed him, and threw him on the ground, and in this moment, Stiles was scarred, but only for a minute. 

Derek climbed on top of him, music still playing, and he was breathing heavily.

"You still have lots to learn."

"Then fucking show me!" Stiles said.

Just like that, Derek leaned down, and kissed him heavily. Stiles was pinned, but he pulled his arms out of Derek's grasp to grip his neck. 

Derek pulled back, and got off of him quickly. He looked scared.

"I'm sorry-" 

"What?" Stiles asked. Derek walked out, all the way to his car.

Stiles but his lip, angry.

"Fuck!" He yelled, punching the wall. He ran his fingers through his hair. 

Shaking his head, he looked at his bloodied hand. He shook the blood off, and drove home.

***

"Stiles! Pizza!" Cora called. Stiles didn't move from his spot on his bed.

"Hey! Pizza!" Cora yelled louder.

"Shut the fuck up!" Someone yelled from the dorm next door.

"Oh fuck you!" Cora yelled back. She walked to Stiles room, where she found him curled on his bed.

"Hey. . . What's going on?" She sat down.

Stiles didn't answer for a moment. "I kissed your brother."

". . . Uh. . . Oh?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"Well did he kiss you back?"

"He. . . Kind of initiated it. . ."

"Oh, well that's good? I mean you wanted him to kiss you right?"

"Oh yeah sure, the only problem was that he ran out of the room after two seconds."

". . . Ah. . ." 

"Yeah." Stiles shook his head.

"Aren't you scheduled to work tonight?"

"No, I have Sunday's off."

"So go anyways."

"What?" 

"Go in anyways, Derek can't deny you work, and maybe this way you all can talk."

"But I'm not sure if I want to talk to him. I mean clearly he's freaked out about what happened or something." 

"How will you know unless you go and talk to him?"

Stiles wasn't sure that talking would be the right way to find out how Derek was feeling. Most likely he would ignore him, possibly yell at him, and most likely send him home.

No. . . Stiles had a better idea.

"You're grinning. That's your weird grin. What are you thinking about?" Cora asked.

"I'm thinking," he got up and threw on a different shirt, "I'm going to go into work."

Cora shrugged, and Stiles walked past her. 

His plan was simple, yet well thought out. Stiles was going to make Derek jealous, turned on, and hopefully even a little mad, but not enough to get him fired. 

Stiles jumped out of his car as soon as he got to Hale Yes. He was on a mission. He went straight backstage and started to shred his clothes.

"Woah, Stiles. What's the rush? Thought you weren't scheduled for today." Jackson said, Boyd watching him closely. 

"I'm not." Stiles slipped on his black sweatpants, and headed outside, where the club was already filled. 

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?!" Jackson yelled, as soon as Stiles climbed into the cage. He immediately grabbed a girl, which was against the rules, and started to dance with her.

"Stilinski are you high?!" Erica yelled over the music.

The crowd's gaze quickly shifted, and people started crowding around Stiles. 

Conveniently, Stiles grabbed a girl who was not shy, and she openly danced back on him. Stiles grounded his hips into her ass, and she moved back against his.

They both moved with the music, and we're both sticky with sweat. 

All of the crowd in one spot quickly attracted Derek. Everyone, including all of the employees just stood back and watched Stiles, and soon they saw Stiles was really into it, and they cheered him on.

"What the fuck is going on?" Derek asked Erica.

"Uh, look up there." She pointed, and Derek's jaw dropped. Stiles grabbed the girls hips and practically slammed her ass onto his crotch. He kept grinding down, and threw his head back, exposing his long throat. 

The girl stood up and snaked her hand around Stiles' neck, smirking. Then, Stiles looked at Derek, and smiled sinisterly.

Without breaking his gaze, he leaned down and bit the girls earlobe. 

Derek was furious. His jaw clenched tight, he wanted to rip Stiles out of the cage, and had the opportunity to when the song ended. 

Derek grabbed his arms and yanked him into the nearest room, a rehearsal room.

"Do you mind explaining yourself?"

Stiles was still breathing heavy. "Well, I wasn't busy, so I decided to come into work-"

"I can see that. You know you're not allowed to bring people on stage unless you are performing." He was yelling now. 

"I wasn't on stage." 

"Don't be a smartass," Derek stepped into Stiles personal zone.

"I could fire you so fast you wouldn't be able to say strip club."

Stiles didn't say anything, he was too focused on how Derek's lips were inches away from his.

"So did I do good?" Stiles breathily whispered.

"What?" Derek asked, voice lowered to a normal tone.

"Did I, do good up there?" Stiles licked his lips, and looked at Derek's before bringing his gaze back to his eyes.

Derek swallowed. "Your talent isn't what's important here."

"And what is?" Stiles asked, moving impossibly closer.

"How fucking hot you were up there." Derek shook his head, and kissed Stiles before he could say anything. 

Stiles moaned, wanting more, and bunched his hands in Derek's t-shirt, which he wanted off like now.

Derek shoved him on the wall behind him, and sighed into his mouth. He ran his tongue along Stiles' bottom lip, then bit it. 

"Derek! Boyd is on in 5!" Someone yelled, pounding on the door.

Derek groaned, and Stiles rolled his eyes. 

They both pulled back, and Stiles licked his lips. Derek opened up the door, and ran out. Lydia looked at Derek, then back to Stiles and squinted her eyes. She then shook her head and walked off. 

"Good evening!" Derek said through the microphone. He announced Boyd, and the music started to blare. Stiles didn't really know what to do, so he just went to Derek's office and sat on the couch.

Soon enough, Derek came in, looking frazzled.

"Hey." He said.

Stiles nodded. 

"I. . . I still have work to do. . ." Derek said.

"Right." Stiles stop up and sighed.

"No, no, wait. Crap. I mean, I want to. . . Continue this or. . . Something but, not here and-and I still have the career stuff-"

"Derek, it's fine, I get it."

The room grew quiet. 

"I think I'm just going to head home."  
Stiles said.

Derek nodded. "Oh, Stiles?" 

"Yeah?" He turned.

"If you ever do that again, I'll fire you."

Stiles smirked. "I was hoping you'd do something worse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Am I right?


	10. After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever, I'm so sorry! I hope you guys like this chapter!

Today was Friday, and today was Careers Day. To say Stiles was nervous was an understatement. He got to work an hour early, and practiced in a room, while Derek stayed in his office. They still hadn't talked about what had happened yesterday, and Stiles didn't really want to, because he didn't know what he would say. All he new is that he was undeniably attracted to Derek.

Stiles glanced at the clock in the room, and saw it was time to go behind stage.

"Stiles!" Erica hugged him.

"Hi?"

"I was afraid you got fired or something, we all were."

"Yeah, looked like Derek was beyond pissed. So what even happened?" Jackson asked. 

Stiles' face turned red. "Uh-"

"Listen up! Tonight's the big night. I want everyone in their costumes now, I've already got everything ready to open early. Everyone is to stay back stage until I come here. I want a full house before we start. Remember the shows are back to back, no break, so be ready. Also, remember the schedule: Allison, you'll open, then Boyd, Jackson, Erica, Danny, Isaac, Lydia, and Stiles and I. Everyone ready?" 

Several cheers and whistles were let out, and Derek smiled. 

"Then I'll go open the doors!"

Derek left, and Jackson whistled.

"Anyone up for a pre-show celebration?"

"Hell yes." Lydia said. 

Everyone crowed around the table. Danny poured a shot for everyone, and everyone raised their glasses.

"To being naked!"

"To being naked!" Everyone threw it back, and Lydia coughed, then laughed. 

Allison zipped up her white leather boots, and stood close to the door. 

"You ready?" Stiles asked, as she tugged on her skirt.

"No." She laughed. "I always get really nervous before I go on stage."

"Really? I never thought you would be." 

"Yep, shaky knees, upset stomach, the whole bit."

"Well, there is no need, you're going to be great."

"Thanks." She smiled sweetly.

"Nurse! Nurse! We need you! I'm afraid several of these men and women are in need of your care." Derek said over the mic. Stiles snorted.

The music started to play, and the crowd roared as Allison walked out.

Each memeber went out, and did awesome, or so Stiles assumed, as he was backstage. Pretty soon, it was just Stiles, as Lydia left to go on stage, wishing him good luck.

Stiles was pacing when Derek walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey." Derek nodded. "You ready?"

"I guess so." Stiles nodded. He glanced at Derek's costume, he was in a white tank top with camo pants that seemed to be tight in all the right places, with combat boots and dog tags. 

"You're going to do great." Derek said, right as Boyd started to announce them. "C'mon." 

They both walked out onto the pitch black stage, and soon the music started, and the lights snapped on. 

"Soldier, you skipped breakfast! Explain your whereabouts!"

"Don't ask, don't tell sir!" The crowd screamed at this.

"I don't like your attitude soldier, remove your jacket." 

Stiles slid it off slowly, biting his lip. 

"Now drop down and give me twenty!"

Stiles smirked at Derek, before he gave a push-up. He stopped when he was lowest to the ground, and dug his crotch onto the stage floor.

This was just the beginning. Like always, Stiles was suddenly fueled with adrenaline. 

"Permission to stop sir!"

"Denied, and just for asking, I want you to army crawl there and back."

Stiles started to go down the stage, locking eyes with the crowd.

"If I don't see you sweating-" Stiles stopped and raised his ass up and down. 

"You're out of line. Stand up!"

Stiles got up quickly, and went over to Derek, arms behind his back.

"Looks like you need a lesson soldier, try to keep up."

They both rip off their tank tops, and from there they started to dance together, and the crowd never stopped cheering. 

They both give a little run and slid down the stage together, then hopped up on their hands and feet in a sort of crab walk position, and thrust at the crowd.

They both flipped simultaneously, but Derek grinded as Stiles shook his ass. 

They both stood, and went towards the very edge of the stage.

Stiles looked at Derek, who locked eyes with him, as they both unzipped their pants slowly.

Derek grabbed Stiles and threw him on the ground, harder and quicker than planned, and crawled on top of him, not following the script at all.

Stiles threw Derek off of him, only to straddle him, and grind down on him, making Derek throw back his head. Stiles ran his hands up and down Derek's chest, but he got thrown off again. 

They both stood, trying to follow the script again, and grabbed a women each. They laid them on the stage, and danced on them, but couldn't take their eyes off of each other. After a few seconds, the reached and grabbed the top of each other's pants, yanking them down to expose the American flag thong worn by each of the boys. 

They stood up and the women are led off stage. The flag falls down, just as their pants do.

The crowd was roaring and the flag was covering everything, but behind it Stiles and Derek were breathing heavily and looking at each other. Stiles picked up his pants, and Derek did the same, but didn't button his.

They walked off stage quickly, and Derek grabbed Stiles' hand, leading him to an empty room that is different than the others. This one was smaller, and unlike the other dance rooms, it had a mini-fridge, several lights, big speakers, a pole, and a small closet. 

They're both still breathing heavy, looking at each other.

"Want a water?"

"Yeah, sure." 

Derek grabbed two out of the fridge, and tossed one to Stiles.

"That was really good." Stiles said, breaking the silence.

Derek didn't say anything. 

"I mean, I thought it was."

"Yeah, it was." Derek licked his lips. "Listen uh, there is an after party, we always have one after big events like these. I have to close, but if you want I can pick you up at your place and we can go together."

"Yeah, sure, sounds awesome."

"Great, I'll uh, see you then."

Stiles nodded. "You sure you don't want help closing?"

"Nah, thanks." Derek nodded, and left the room. 

Stiles let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, and ran a hand through his hair. 

He grabbed his stuff backstage, and left the building, along with many other people.

He checked the dash and saw it was 3:13 A.M. 

He shook his head, and snorted. What kind of life was he living?

When he got home, Cora was gone. He ran upstairs and took a shower fast, not knowing what time Derek would get here. 

Speaking of, he needed to text him the address. 

He then changed into a grey t-shirt and black jeans, his typical outfit. 

His phone buzzed shortly after Stiles sent the text. 

Derek: I know Stiles, my sister lives there. Be there in 15. 

Stiles: Ah shit. See you then. 

After he changed Stiles put on deodorant, brushed his teeth thoroughly, and ran his hands through his hair, trying to make it look okay. 

Sooner than he expected, he heard a knock on his door. 

He opened it, taking a deep breath before he did so.

"Hey."

"Hey." Derek smiled. That seemed to be how they always greeted each other.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah let's go."

They walked down to Derek's sweet ass camero, and once the doors were shut Stiles realized how good Derek smelled. His hair also seemed to still be a little damp from his shower.

He started his clean car, and rock music softly played in the background. 

"You did good tonight." Derek said. 

"Thanks, you too." 

Derek nodded. "We went a little off script."

"Yeah. . . Guess we did, but I don't think the crowd minded."

"I don't think anyone did." Derek said. Stiles swallowed.

"So what are these parties like?" Stiles asked. 

Derek just smirked, and the rest of the ride was silent. 

When they arrived at the house, Stiles whistled. It was huge, and already the lawn was filled with people.

They both got out when Derek parked, and walked towards the front door.

"Derek and Stiles! My two favorite. . .  
Well whatever the fuck you are."  
Jackson slurred. "Welcome to my home."

"It's nice." Stiles practically yelled, the music was so loud. Jackson giggled, and went over to Lydia.

Derek slipped off his leather jacket and hung it up, then they walked further into the house. 

"Jesus." Stiles said. Every room was packed with people, all drinking of dancing. 

"You haven't seen anything." Derek placed his hand on the small of Stiles' back and led him around.

"Stiles!" Erica squealed. She hugged him and giggled.

"I'm so glad you came! We were about to head upstairs!" She shook a bag of what looked like cocaine.

"Oh uh. . . No thanks."

"Derek?"

"You know I don't do that shit."

"Right, you're a strictly alcohol man, how could I forget? Suit yourselves!"

She skipped upstairs, and Stiles shook his head.

"Want a drink?" Derek yelled.

"Sure!" Stiles nodded. Derek left to go get them some, and Stiles stood at a corner, watching people dance. 

Two girls were already half naked in the living room, dancing on each other.

"Hey sweetie." Lydia said, sneaking up behind Stiles.

"Lydia! Hey."

She smiled. "Most of the people here are strippers, or somehow work in the business."

"Oh, that explains a lot." 

Lydia laughed. "Few things. Here, everyone dances, upstairs, everyone fucks, in the attic, everyone gets high."

"Got it." Stiles said.

"Oh and one more thing," Lydia stepped closer and whispered in his ear. "No one leaves without getting fucked first." She smiles and leaves Stiles open mouthed. Did she just come onto him?

Derek came back with drinks, looking annoyed.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Stiles raised his eyebrows and took a drink. He wasn't sure what it was, but it's good.

His once safe spot is no longer safe, as people crowd around them, pushing Stiles and Derek closer and closer.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Derek asked. Stiles face flushed brightly.

Upstairs, everyone fucks.

"Um, sure."

Derek grabbed his hand and they walked up the stairs. He goes to the end of the hall, and knocks on a door, not hearing anything. 

They walk in to an empty room, and Derek shut the door, muting the music almost completely.

"Sorry, I just felt so suffocated down there." Derek said.

"No problem."

"So, did you used to be a big partier?" Derek asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"Ha, no." Stiles sits next to him. "I hung out with the nobodies, I was smart, but had a C in all my classes, and I was the best bench warmer there was when I played lacrosse.

"Oh really?" Derek smiled, taking a sip of his drink. 

"What about yourself?"

Derek grimaces. "I was big on parties, thought being popular was the most important thing, that and being the biggest basketball star I could be. Then, after the fire, I started failing my classes, stopped going out, stopped dating. . . But now I guess you could say I am back to the parties." Derek said, lightning the mood.

"I guess you could say that, although it doesn't sound like you go all out, denying Erica."

Derek laughed. "I'm not big on drugs, I know too many crack heads, but I will get shit faced drunk."

"Oh I want to see that!"

They both laughed. 

A couple came crashing through the door. 

"Oh," the girl giggled. "Sorry, I didn't know this room was in use." 

"It's not," Derek stood up. "We'll leave so you can get to your drunk fucking that you won't remember in the morning."

With that, they both left, headed back downstairs. 

"Want another drink?" Derek asked. Stiles nodded, and went with Derek this time. 

Suddenly the song changed, and Stiles almost choked on his drink. It was the song. His song. Derek's song. Their song! 

They both looked at each other quickly.

"You wanna dance?" Stiles asked. Derek opened his mouth, but before he could protest, Stiles grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

There were already people all around him grinding, but Derek just kind of stood there. Stiles rolled his eyes, and turned around. 

He got close to Derek, and danced on him. Finally, Derek placed his hands on Stiles' hips, and moved with him. Derek slid his hand up Stiles' shirt, making him shiver. Their bodies flowed together, and Stiles reached back, placing his hand on his neck. 

He went lower and lower, dragging his hand down Derek's neck, then chest, then came back up, turning around. 

Derek pulled him closer, until they're crotches were touching. He grinded onto Stiles, making him throw his head back and moan. Derek took this moment to bury his head in Stiles' neck, biting it gently. Stiles wrapped his hands in Derek's hair, and bit his lip. They locked eyes, and Derek smirked, just as the song ended. 

He didn't realize the room had cleared out and everyone was watching them until they all cheered. 

Stiles laughed, and soon the crowd flooded back in. 

They both walked out of the room, laughing. They finished their drinks and grabbed another round, before heading over to where Erica, Lydia, Danny, Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson were. 

"Hey! Wanna join?"

"What are you all playing?" Derek asked, taking a seat on the ground. Everyone was spread around the coffee table, which had several shot glasses on it.

"Medusa. There are forty shots on the table. Everyone looks down, and on the count of three looks up. Once you lock eyes with someone, you both yell medusa, and try to drink a shot first. Last one to do it, take two more." Jackson explains.

"Damn. I'm in." Stiles shrugs. Danny finishes pouring the liquor, and they all bow their heads.

"One, two. . . Three!" Jackson yells. Stiles locks eyes with Erica, and they both yells, as do the others. Stiles wins this round, and ends up only losing one.

Afterwards, they play again, and Stiles is definitely drunk. 

"Admit it, I'm the master!" Stiles slurs, after winning beer pong for the second time. 

Jackson rolls his eyes. "Whatever." He downs another shot. "I need to fuck someone." He walks upstairs, and Stiles shrugs, looking for Derek. He finds him on the couch, talking to Isaac.

"Heyyy." Stiles slurs, sitting in between the two.

"You are so wasted Stilinski." Isaac said. 

"No, you are." He giggled. 

"Control him, Derek." Isaac said, before getting up and talking to some girl.

"Does he like me?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, he likes you, you're just extremely drunk."

"Whaaa? No." He giggles again. 

"How about we get you home?" Derek hauls Stiles up, helping him walk out the door to his car.

He gets him buckled up, and Stiles smiles at him.

"If you puke in my car, you're dead, by the way."

Stiles giggles. "What happens if I cum in your car?"

"What?" Derek asks, thinking he heard him wrong.

Stiles frowns. "I don't want to go home, 's to quiet there."

Derek sighs. "You can crash at my place."

"Yay." Stiles smiles. 

Derek laughs. He would be lying if he said he wasn't buzzed, but he wouldn't be driving Stiles home if he was as drunk as Stiles. 

"Okay, we're here."

"Woah." Stiles hiccuped. "This place is fudgin huge!"

"Yep." Derek helped him out of the car and into his house. Once he turned on the lights, he didn't know what to do.

"Um. . . Well, this is it. Not much but."

"Actually, this place is really. . . Really cool. Where's your bathroom?" Stiles asked, biting his lip. 

"Up that hall to the right."

"Bet he has blue toilet water." Stiles mumbled as he walked off. Derek shook his head, and cracked open a beer, against his better judgement. 

"And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all you have- oomph!" Stiles crashed into Derek and giggled. 

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Do you want to sleep? I have a bedroom upstairs."

"'M not tired."

"Oh?"

"Nope." Stiles trailed his hands up Derek's chest. "You know, you're really fucking hot."

"Stiles-"

"No seriously, no one should be this hot, it's dangerous for my health!"

"How so?"

"Cause I'm horny all the fucking time man! I think it's the jawline, or the stubble. . . Or the abs. . . Or your ass, sweet mother of-"

"Okay, Stiles I get it, and I'm flattered, really. How about we get some sleep."

Stiles groaned but allowed Derek to push him upstairs.

Stiles fell on to the bed, and sighed.

"This is a nice bed." He mumbled.

"Glad you like it." Derek took off Stiles' shoes and socks.

Stiles sat up and took off his shirt, making Derek swallow.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Uh, my room is over there." Derek pointed behind him. 

"Oh." Stiles frowned. Eyes still closed he stood up, and stumbled out the door.

"Stiles? What're you-"

He walked into Derek's room and smiled, before laying down.

"This one's better." He giggled. "This bed's too hard, this bed's too soft! But this bed smells like Derek!" He giggled again, and Derek shook his head. Stiles was already asleep by the time Derek took of his clothes and climbed into bed. 

They both didn't know when, but somehow throughout the night, they ended up tangled in each other's arms.


	11. Pure Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been forever, hope this makes up for it.

Stiles woke to the worst feeling ever. A hangover.

"Motherfucker." Stiles groaned, shutting his eyes almost as soon as he opened them.

Rolling over, he opened his eyes again, scrubbing a hand through his hair. He needed a shower, and a toothbrush.

He slung his legs over the bed, and stood, stretching. Scratching his stomach and smacking his lips, he looked around, and froze. This was not his apartment.

"Fuh. . ." Stiles trailed off, looking for his pants. He founded them folded at the end of the bed, along with a different shirt. He quickly changed into them, and then looked for his phone, which he found on the nightstand, along with a glass of water and a couple Advils.

He drank the water, but left the pills, grabbing his phone, he ran downstairs, only to be faced with Derek.

"Holy mother of- you scared me." Stiles practically fell down the stairs when he saw Derek at the end of them.

"Where do you think you're going?" 

"Uh. . . Home. I think?" Stiles raised an eyebrow, which only made his head hurt more.

"I made breakfast." Derek motioned towards the table.

"Uh, thanks." Stiles nodded. He let Derek lead the way, and took a seat, clearing his throat. Stiles scooped up some eggs, bacon, and a biscuit silently, while Derek just stood their, staring.

"What?" Stiles asked, mouth full.

"You're an interesting drunk." Derek licked his lips.

"Ah fuck. What did I do?" 

Derek smirked. "Nothing too awful. What all do you remember?"

Stiles took a bite of his bacon, and tried to think back to last night. Like most people say, most of it was a blur.

"A bomb ass house party. Was there beer pong?"

"Yes."

"Sweet." Stiles took a sip of his orange juice. 

"Um. . . Did we, we didn't?" Stiles trailed off.

"No." Derek said. 

"Okay. . . Well, thanks, for breakfast, and, everything else." Stiles stood, and Derek followed.

Derek held open the door, and Stiles nodded. Just as he was walking out the door, Derek grabbed him.

His face was inches away from Stiles, and he smirked. "I'll see you at six." 

Stiles nodded, and Derek realized him with a smile, shutting the door.

It was then, walking down Derek's driveway, he realized he didn't have his car, because Derek drove him.

Stiles closed his eyes and sighed. He pulled out his phone, and asked Siri exactly how far from his house he was, and started walking. That was less embarrassing then having to go back to Derek's door, at least in Stiles' eyes. 

An hour later, Stiles was home. 

"Hey?" Cora said, bowl in hand. She chewed, and made a face.

"You have a look." Cora said.

"No, you have a look." Stiles dropped his phone, and headed to the kitchen, grabbing a beer. 

"Wow, day drinking, and with a hangover?" She took another bite of her cereal.

"Who says I'm hungover?"

"You have sex hair, bags under your eyes, and a penis drawn on your forehead."

"What?" Stiles grabbed his phone to check his reflection.

Cora laughed. "Gotcha, but yeah you still are hungover." 

"Yeah, I'm still hungover." Stiles grabbed Advil and took a few.

"So where were you last night?"

"I went to a party, an after party, with Derek."

"One of the stripper parties?" Cora asked.

"Uh yeah. Been to one?"

"Oh yeah." She laughed. "You have had a surprisingly nice recovery, considering."

"Well, I'm not a pothead like you." 

Cora shrugged. "Well, I'm headed to work in an hour."

"I call the shower." Stiles ran upstairs, Cora hot on his heals."

"No fair!" She yelled, banging on the door as Stiles snickered.

"I'll get you for this, mark my words." 

Stiles just shook his head, and enjoyed the nice hot stream of water. He hummed, as the showers relaxed his muscles.

He took longer then usual, one because he knew it would piss of Cora, and two because he spent his time jerking off to the thought of Derek, you know, the usual.

Finally, he turned off the water, and stepped out. Wrapping a towel around his waist and running a hand through his dripping hair, he stepped outside into the cold, and screamed.

"Uh hi?" Derek said.

Stiles' jaw stayed dropped, and he looked behind Derek to see Cora smirking, arms crossed.

"Wha-what?" Was all Stiles could spit out, his hand clutching his towel.

"Cora said there was a leak in the bathroom." Derek turned and glared at his sister.

"Guess Stiles fixed it, thanks roomie!" She says cheerfully, shutting the door to take her shower.

Stiles stood there, still horrified.

Derek couldn't help it, he checked Stiles out, followed the single drops of water flowing down his chest.

"I should probably. . ." Stiles jerked a thumb towards his room.

"Right." Derek nodded, and Stiles took off running. 

"Remember I've seen you naked Stilinski." Derek called through his shut door. He heard Stiles squeak, and chuckled, walking downstairs.

Soon enough, Stiles came downstairs, hair still wet. 

"Sorry about that, guess I was unaware of the leak."

"I knew there was no leak Stiles," Derek stood and walked towards Stiles.

"You did? Because I was completely oblivious, I mean even if there was a leak, I probably wouldn't know what to do anyways and I mean if you know how to fix it that's awesome because I mean hey free labor right? Not that I would want to use you as a free plumber because I mean lets be honest you are way hotter than a plumber and oh my god I'm rambling shut up Stiles." 

"Are you done?" Derek asked.

"I think so."

"Good." Derek leaned in, and kissed Stiles, resting his hand on the back of his neck. Stiles gasped, opening up his mouth. He kissed him back enthusiastically, but Derek pulled back too soon.

"How would you like to spend the day with me Stiles?" Derek asked, with that smile. The smile. The smile that said "fuck me, no, fuck you." The smile that turned on Stiles so much it hurt, the smile that Stiles would do anything for.

"Sure."

"Come with me, and this time I won't make you walk home."

"Oh my god you knew!" He slapped Derek's bicep.

Stiles grabbed his phone and once again was going on an adventure with Derek Hale.

As soon as the heat was turned on and the radio was playing softly, Derek spoke up.

"I hope you don't mind, we've got to stop by the club first."

"Yeah, sure."

The rest of the ride was quiet, and when they arrived, Derek headed to the office, while Stiles pressed forward, into the room with all the lights.

He went to the computer, and shook the mouse to wake it. 

"This one is my room." Derek said, leaning on the doorframe. 

Stiles stool up quickly, pretending like he wasn't lurking.

"I was picking out music for your next dance." Derek walked into the room

"You're already planning it?" 

"I already almost have it finished. Would you like to see?"

"Um. . . Yeah. Sure."

Derek licked his lips, and shrugged off his leather jacket.

"Contrary to your other strips, this one is just. . . A strip. It's hot, sexy, but there isn't really a theme, but, I think I'm going to add a little something to it, to make it interesting."

"What's that?" Stiles squinted.

Derek smirked and grabbed a water bottle, then pressed play on the computer. He cracked open the water, and poured it down his chest. His grey shirt stuck to his chiseled chest, and Stiles raised his eyebrows.

As soon as the music really started, Derek was off, running his hands down his chest. 

The song, the dance, it was unlike anything Stiles had done. It was. . . Slow, and sultry, and incredibly hot. It wasn't in your face or fast.

Derek leaned his head back slowly, and took off his soaked shirt. 

His head snapped forward when the music dropped, and he grabbed a chair. Slinging his leg over it, he grinded down, one leg in the air. 

Placing both hands on the chair, he grinned down, leaving space on the chair for what Stiles assumed was a person. 

Once the chair was gone, Derek was down on the ground. His black jeans were wet, making his ass stick out more. 

The music faded and Derek got up.

"What do you think?" Derek stepped close, and Stiles but his lip.

"It was. . ." He glanced at Derek's still wet body. "Hot."

"Good." 

"You know, I know you always plan strips, and you don't ever perform them, but I've been thinking," Stiles shrugged off his jacket. "And I think I came up with a good one for you."

"I don't strip." Derek said sternly.

"You will." Stiles smiled, and hooked up his phone to the speakers. 

The music started, and so did Stiles. Thing was, he hadn't planned a dance at all, he improvised, and used what he pictured Derek doing to create a dance.

His was simple, no props, no effects. Similar to the one Derek just did, his was slow. He used his body and face expressions more than just dance moves, licking his lips, running his hands over his body. 

He grinded many different ways, and also unlike Derek, Stiles stared at him through the mirror the whole time. 

After a couple minutes, Derek walked over and grabbed Stiles, slamming him on the mirror.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Stiles was breathing heavy.

"What, you don't like it?"

Derek scoffed. "If you're going to show me a strip, at least do it right." Derek trailed his hand down Stiles's naked chest slowly, and unbuttoned his pants. He slid down the zipper, and pulled them down, only slightly, to where they were hanging off his hips.

"You have to get the audience enticed. Change it up." Derek leaned closer.

"If you just stand there with your shirt off, they'll get bored. Change it up, make it interesting."

Stiles nodded, and took a leap, shoving Derek down to the floor and climbing on top of him.

"Then maybe I should change it to a duet." As soon as he finished the sentence, magically, Pony, their song, came on through the playlist, and they both knew what to do. 

Standing, they danced together, in sinc, as if they had practiced for days. Stiles thrusted into the air, Derek's body behind him, grinding on his backside.

Stiles threw back his head, as Derek traced his hand down his chest. 

Stiles spun away, landing on the floor, humping and grinding, using everything Derek ever taught him.

Derek stepped over him, and pulled down his pants. Stiles gasped, but didn't have time to react before Derek was on top of him, grinding down. Stiles moaned, and scraped his hands down Derek's back, almost as if a punishment. 

Derek glared, and leaned down, torturing Stiles by not connecting their lips.

Stiles ran his hands down Derek's back further and further, and then to his pants. Tugging on them quickly, they came down, and Stiles grabbed Derek's ass. 

Derek practically growled, and the song ended, but the dance didn't seem to.

Derek leaned closer, brushing his lips over Stiles, and finally sprung down, connecting their lips for a hot kiss.

Stiles ran his hands through Derek's hair, gripping and pulling. Derek ran his tongues over Stiles' bottom lip, making him moan.

"If you're horny, lets do it." Stiles whispered, referencing the song.

Derek growled, and picked Stiles up, slamming him on the wall, kissing him hard and grinding them together.

He ripped off the rest of Stiles pants, and whatever plans he had for leaving the room were canceled when Stiles slipped his hand down Derek's pants and gripped his dick.

Derek moaned into the kiss, and set Stiles back down to get a better angle, but didn't end up needing that angle, as Stiles dropped down to his knees. Stiles stared into Derek's eyes, as he practically panted. 

He pulled down Derek's boxers, and groaned when he was Derek's fucking huge cock.

"Holy-" Stiles shut up, and wrapped a hand around Derek. He glanced up again, and gave a lick up the entirely of Derek's cock.

Derek groaned, and put his hands in Stiles' hair as he fully took him in his mouth. 

He started off slow, using his tongue, but then kicked up his speed, and started to try to go farther. Stiles new he was good at sucking dick, he practically didn't have a gag reflex, but he wasn't sure if he could take all of Derek.

"Shit, Stiles." Derek moaned out, causing Stiles to go farther down, until he could feel Derek's skin touching his nose.

Stiles hummed, grabbing between his own legs. 

"Fuck, Stiles. I'm gonna. . ." Derek couldn't finish the sentence, as he came.

Stiles swallowed every drop, and almost choked on his full load.

Stiles hummed, and licked the corner of his mouth as a few drops had escaped. 

Derek stared down at Stiles, before he squared down to his level, and smirked. Stiles got the message and stood, as Derek took him in. 

He was already close, and it was an embarrassingly short amount of time before Stiles busted his load, which Derek kindly swallowed. 

Stiles smacked his head on the door behind him, breathing heavy. Derek stood, and smiled.

"So, wanna go to a movie sometime?"


	12. Hot and Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've neen gone for so long!

The days that followed that glorious day were quite. . . Normal. Which was unexpected, though Stiles wasn't sure what he expected. 

Both Stiles and Derek attended work like nothing had happened, and strangely, Stiles hadn't been signed up to do a show in days. He wasn't sure if this was a result of what happened between them, or just a coincidence.

Stiles was blasting music in his room when a text suddenly halted his music. 

He grabbed his phone off his desk, sitting on his bed out of breath, as he was dancing free spirited.

Derek: Meeting tonight at 5:00. 

Stiles raised his eyebrows, but shrugged, and started to get ready. This had become routine for him, putting on clothes just to take them off, staying up late to be on someone's lap, it was normal.

Grabbing his keys, he headed out, arriving shortly.

Almost everyone was already sitting at tables that had been pushed together in front of the stage.

Five minutes later, Derek arrived. 

"Alright, everyone here?" He asked.

"Sorry, sorry!" Allison rushed in, throwing her purse down.

"Where you been?" Erica asked, smirking.

Allison blushed. "I uh, was out." She started to take off her coat and scarf, exposing a hickey.

"Yeah, I can see that." Erica pointed towards her neck and Allison went crimson.

"So who's the guy?" Boyd asked. Isaac cleared his throat, he seemed red as well.

"Uh. . . His name's Scott."

Stiles choked on his beer. Everyone turned to him, concerned. 

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Scott? Scott who?!" Stiles asked, whiling his chin.

"McCall. . . Hold on, you're not. . . Oh my god." Allison covered her eyes.

"You're. . . You're the girl Scott was talking about? He said a few weeks ago that he broke up with Kira because he was dating this hot chick. Holy shit you sucked his c-" 

"Okay! Meeting is starting now." Derek clapped his hands and cleared his throat. "Our last event was extremely successful, more so than we thought it would be, so, I have came up with another one."

Erica squealed, she loved themed strip events like these.

"It's going to be called Two Heads are Better Than One, hopefully you all get the innuendo. . ." Jackson snorted.

"This dance is all about pairs, and before anyone asks, I will be choosing your groups and your strips, no complaints." Derek gave everyone a look, and no one bothered to complain, though Erica audibly sighed.

"So the dances are going to be relatively common themes, just with a group of pair basically. Some of you might do more than one. Lets see here," Derek pulled out a piece of paper.

"Okay, so, the three girls, Lydia, Allison, and Erica, you're going to do a group. Essentially, you're lesbian cheerleaders." The boys whistled, and Erica punched Boyd in the arm.

"Erica, Boyd, and Jackson, you're going to be doing a wedding theme. Boyd and Erica are getting married, but secretly you're fucking Jackson here, the best man."

Jackson grinned at Boyd, and Boyd licked in between his two fingers, making Erica smirk. 

"Isaac and Danny, you're doing a cowboy theme." 

"Brokeback Mountain here I come!" Danny said. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Danny, for that, you'll also be doing a gay version of Fifty Shades of Grey with Jackson."

"Boyd and Isaac, you'll also have a sort of Spy/Men In Black sort of thing. You'll be in suits, they'll be fake guns, you know. Lydia and Allison, you'll also be doing a school girl and teacher theme. Lydia, you're the teacher, Allison you're the bad girl who has to stay for detention."

"Sexy." Lydia purred.

"And uh, Stiles and I will do a prison theme." 

Everyone whistled and hollered. "Alright, alright, settle down." Derek called.

"We have a lot of routines so-" Derek was cut off by Erica, as usual.

"Hold up, we all have two, what about Stiles and you? You better believe I'm not going to bust my ass, or shake it for that matter, if you guys only have to do one."

"Stiles and I have another strip, but it's a secret to everyone else until the night of the event."

Everyone started whispering quietly. "Alright enough, back to work. I swear you all act like a high school clique. So, we have a lot of routines, 7 actually, so I was thinking of splitting it up into a entire weekend event. This way, each person has a show per day. I think it will strait a bigger crowd as they have two different options. What do you think?"

"Sounds tight." Boyd said, and Jackson snickered.

"Alright, alright. Obviously it's going to be very hard to work on these routines in time, so I went ahead and made and filmed the choreography." Derek reaches into a bag and starts to pass out labeled hard drives.

"Cheerleaders, you're in room 1, broke back mountain in room 2, and Stiles and I will be in room Z if you have any questions. Everyone get to work."

Everyone got up quickly, excited to start something new. From what Stiles always heard and saw on reality TV, everyone hated being a stripper. They said it was relentless, full of crime and embarrassment. From Stiles' view though, being a stripper was great, though perhaps that was because of Derek.

Derek was different, he ran his club different. Stiles had been to clubs before, but none were like this. Hale Yes was clean, professional, and sultry. It wasn't always boobs in your face immediately, it was slower, sexier. 

The job itself was great too, Stiles never thought he would love dancing so much. He got to just be free, and not worry about what others thought, because at the end of the day, someone was getting off to Stiles, and that made him feel awesome.

Derek led Stiles in to room Z, the biggest most decked out room.

"Okay, like I said, prison theme. There are similar elements to the military theme, so I hope you like it."

Stiles grinned. "So am I still going to have to do push-ups?" He enjoyed smarting off to Derek, because it always sparked a response.

"No, but you'll still be my bitch." Stiles swallowed. 

"This is how it's going to start. I'm going to be sitting on the stage, minding my own business. A cop, I'm thinking Erica since she has the costume, will walk in. You'll be in handcuffs. The thing about this strip is the story plays a huge role, we can't just be prisoners, we have to portray the story."

Stiles nodded. "So afterwards, I'll look up, and you'll obviously be scared, I'm alone in my cell for a reason. You'll be standing still, while I. . . Explore you."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek's choice of words. 

"Then, I'll be behind you, and sneak a cigarette in your hand, symbolizing our partnership from now on. From here, the music will start, and so will the dance."

"Sounds good, as always. What about the other one?"

Derek smirked. "That one we'll save for later. I have a few music choices to pick from, and I want you to help me decide."

After playing some different songs, they still hadn't decided, but needed to get moving on with the actual dance

"Okay, so I didn't get a recording of this one but I figured we could just learn it as usual?" Derek asked, raising a brow. 

"Yeah, sounds good, where do you want me?" Stiles asked, stepping closer. 

Derek smirked and licked his lips. "Turn around." Stiles followed his directions, and faced the mirror, giving him a full view of him and Derek. They locked eyes with each other for a split second through the mirror, before Derek stepped closer. He ran his hand down Stiles' chest slowly, and brought his face close to Stiles' neck.

With his other hand, Derek placed a cigarette on Stiles, forcing him to grab it. At that point, Derek stepped back, and Stiles turned around. 

"From here you'll follow me, down the stage. You'll be walking to close, so I'll stop and you'll crash into me, then," Derek paused and got right up on Stiles. "I'll turn around like this. And quickly, I'll grab your legs." Before Stiles even had time to process what Derek said, he was hoisted into the air, straddling Derek. 

Derek bent a leg and slowly laid Stiles down. 

He slid closer to Stiles, and stared into his eyes. He ran his hands up underneath Stiles' t-shirt, teasing a nipple. Stiles wasn't exactly sure if that was part of the dance. 

Derek leaned down, and just as Stiles was about to lean up to close the space, Derek flipped him and pulled him up, to where Stiles was on his hands and knees. 

Stiles looked up into the mirror, and saw how flushed his face was. He also got a perfect view of what Derek was doing, which was staring at Stiles' ass. Derek grabbed his ass, making Stiles pant. 

He locked eyes with Stiles in the mirror, and licked his lips, then leaned down over Stiles' back. Derek reached into his back pocket and pulled out something, which Stiles couldn't see. He felt something cool surrounding his wrists and soon realized they were handcuffs. 

With a smirk, Derek got up, leaving Stiles on his hands and knees, handcuffed.

"That's essentially it, of course, there will be one main difference. You won't have clothes on." 

Stiles swallowed, and turned towards Derek.

"Can you unlock these now?!" Stiles acted angry, but little did Derek know he was turned on beyond belief. 

"I don't know, I'm kind of enjoying this." 

Stiles rolled his eyes, and stood up, though not very easily. 

"Get me out of these Hale." Stiles glared. 

Derek pursed his lips, and pulled Stiles closer by his belt loops. He snaked his hands around Stiles' back and slid them down until he found the handcuffs, then unlocked them. 

"Thanks." Stiles whispered. 

"What are you doing tonight?" Derek asked.

"Um. . . Laundry."

Derek smirked. "How about you push that until tomorrow? You're coming with me tonight. I'll pick you up at 7:00." With that, Derek grabbed his keys and left Stiles in that room, leaving the handcuffs on the table.

Stiles let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, and shook his head. Derek drove him crazy. 

Heading to his car, Stiles' mind was racing. Derek was definitely hot then cold, no. . . He was always hot, bad analogy. 

Stiles worried his lip, and didn't realize how hard he was biting it until he tasted the bitter taste of blood. 

He parked at home, and jumped out, wasting no time. Unsurprisingly, Cora was gone, so Stiles hopped in the shower. 

As soon as he was out though, he was lost. Derek was picking him up, but where were they going? What should he wear? Was it appropriate to text and ask?

Stiles decided better safe then sorry, and texted Derek.

Stiles: Anything specific I need to wear?

Derek: Clothing optional.

Great, he was no help. Stiles' face flushed hot, and he did a mini scream when he checked the time. 

He quickly jumped into a pair of black jeans, a blue shirt, and a jacket, almost falling down in the process. After brushing his hair and teeth, he headed back to the room and had just swiped on deodorant when he heard a knock. 

Stiles grabbed his phone and practically ran downstairs. 

Opening the door out of breath, Stiles froze. 

Derek looked amazing. He was wearing, unsurprisingly, all black. His black Henley was unbuttoned as far as it would go, and his leather jacket accentuated his broad shoulders. His tight jeans hugged his thighs, and his loose untied combat boots completed the look. 

"Are you ready?" Naturally, Derek sported his stubble, and his eyes sparkled, matching his smile.

"Uh yeah, lets go." Stiles cleared his throat.

Derek nodded and they headed to the car. 

Once settled, Derek turned on the radio, playing it soft enough for background noise. 

"So, where are we going?"

"Impatient aren't we?"

Stiles glared. 

"Well, honestly, I don't really see you as the whole candle lit dinner type of guy, and I'm not either, so, I decided we would do something more. . . Fun."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm not telling you, just trust me." 

"Alright. Fine." Stiles crossed his arms, pretending to be annoyed. Derek only chuckled. 

"You're a child."

"Am not!" Stiles retorted. 

Derek gave a look, and Stiles rolled his eyes. 

From then on, Stiles looked out the window silently, watching the amount of light and buildings grow slimmer. 

"You're not kidnapping me are you?" 

"Well you willingly got in my car, so no."

"True. . . Am I going to regret this?"

"I hope not." Derek looked at Stiles.

"Eyes on the road." Stiles nodded, and Derek huffed.

"Child."

A few minutes later, Derek was driving on a dirt road.

"Okay now I'm seriously worried."

Derek parked the car, and opened his door. Stiles cautiously opened his, stepping into the cool breeze.

"Ready?" Derek asked behind Stiles, startling him.

"Jesus! Ready for what?"

Derek grabbed Stiles' hand, and started to lead him into the woods.

"Close your eyes." Derek said. 

"What? No way! Last time I closed my eyes in the dark woods was the third grade, and all my friends left me. They thought it was hilarious, I found it scaring!"

"Stiles? Shut up, and close your eyes."

Stiles huffed, but did what Derek said.

"No peeking, cheater." Derek grabbed his hand again, and led him a few yards before stopping.

Stiles heard the rustling of tree limbs and leaves, but kept his eyes closed.

"Okay, open."

Stiles gasped. Derek was pulling back a some tree limbs and just behind him was the most beautiful thing Stiles had ever seen.

They were just before a cliff, looking over the entirety of Beacon Hills. Lights were draped throughout the tree limbs, and a blanket was laid on the ground, along with pillows.

"Come on," Derek motioned.

Stiles came forward, and the closer he got, the more amazing the view was. The moon was full and bright, shining through the cloudless sky, white stars surrounding it.

"This is amazing."

"Hasn't started yet, sit." Derek said, already on the blanket.

Stiles followed suit. "Hungry?"

"Always." Derek pulled out a picnic basket and started unloading stuff.

"I don't exactly know what you like, so I have sandwhich stuff, mac and cheese, chips, strawberries, and cake."

"This is perfect." Stiles smiled.

Derek scooped food up on a plate and handed it to Stiles. 

They ate in silence for the most part, with Stiles staring at the stars, and Derek staring at Stiles.

"How long have you lived here?" Derek asked.

"My whole life." Stiles said, turning towards Derek. 

"Wow. And you've never been up here?"

"Nope."

Derek laughed. "Man me and my buddies would come up here after a game, just drink and. . . " Derek's face fell.

"Anyways, uh, got any siblings?" 

"Nope, just me." Stiles' face also fell.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Oh no! It's fine, I'm fine, perfect actually." Stiles smiled, and Derek nodded, handing Stiles a beer.

"Thanks." Stiles laid back on the blankets, staring up into the sky, and Derek joined him, their shoulders touching. 

"I see the Little Dipper." Stiles said,  
pointing.

"Where?" 

"Right there!" He pointed again.

"Hm. I was always shit at finding stuff like that." Derek took another swig.

"My mom taught me." 

Derek turned and looked at Stiles.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She was into shit like that. She found beauty in everything." Stiles licked his lips. "She used to say that every blade of grass was unique, special, out there for a reason. And every once and a while, the grass might die, but it always came back green and beautiful. She said human's were that way." Stiles took a swig, blinking fast.

"My mother hated grass." Derek said.

Stiles looked at Derek, and giggled.

"Said it was itchy and a pain in the ass to mow, she hated the smell, I never knew grass even had a smell, but she said it did, said when we would play outside that's all she could smell when we came in, she made us shower almost immediately."

"You're talking to the king of baths here. Mom made me take several a day when I was a kid."

Both Derek and Stiles laughed, finishing their beers. 

Derek passed another one to Stiles, and they stared into the sky again. 

"So, Cora. Is she. . . Doing alright?" Derek asked.

"Um, yeah. I'd say so. She goes out a lot, I think she has a lot of fun."

"Yeah," Derek laughed. "Maybe too much, dumbass pothead."

Stiles laughed. "Yeah, but she's alright."

Derek smiled. "Yeah she is. She's all I've got." Derek took another swig.

"I thought. . . Thought there was an uncle. Cora. . . She mentioned one day, she was drunk but."

"Yeah. . . Yeah there is an uncle. Useless piece of shit though. Doesn't help, doesn't see us, talk to us. Never did. It was me and Cora ever since. . ." Derek trailed off angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's fine. You didn't." 

Stiles nodded. 

"I promised myself I wouldn't talk about work, Cora said it's all I ever talk about but, do you like it? Working there I mean." Derek asked.

"Yeah! I mean, I've met a lot of great people and. . . I don't know it's, freeing I guess."

"Good, I'm glad. I'm really glad you took the job Stiles." Derek locked eyes with Stiles.

"I'm really glad you offered it to me."

Derek slowly placed his hand on Stiles' cheek, and moved closer. Leaning in, he finally met Stiles' lips, soft, lingering. He pulled back, before kissing Stiles again, harder this time, but still gentle. 

"We should probably get back. You have school in the morning."

Stiles groaned. "God I really am a child."

Derek laughed, before pulling Stiles up and packing up the stuff.

They started to head back to the car when Stiles looked to his right, and saw a stream that lead to a pond. 

He stoped, and then his phone went off. 

It was an email from his professor, telling him that his first class was cancelled. Stiles smirked. 

"What?" Derek asked.

Stiles sat down the picnic basket.

"Class is cancelled. Do you know how to swim Derek?" Stiles stripped off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, as Stiles took off his pants. 

"Care for a midnight swim?" Stiles took off running, and jumped in the pond. 

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh come on sourpuss! Come on in!"

"Stiles, you. . . Ugh!"

Stiles giggled. "Help!" He sunk under the water. 

"I think I'm drowning! I need someone to help me!" Stiles flailed his arms, and Derek rolled his eyes, taking off his shirt.

Stiles whistled, and Derek glared, dropping his pants and running towards to pond, jumping in.

Stiles was laughing when Derek came up from the water.

"So Mr. Brood does know how to have fun!"

"I work at a strip club, I'm all about fun." Derek glared. Stiles giggled, swimming closer. 

Derek was stunned at how perfect Stiles looked. The moonlight reflected off Stiles' skin in the most amazing way, and his wet hair was pushed back, water dripping down his face.

Derek swallowed, and grabbed Stiles underwater, still kicking his legs to stay afloat. 

He pulled him in, and kissed him for the second time tonight, slow and steady. Stiles snaked his hand into Derek's hair, holding on tight. 

Derek grabbed Stiles' thighs and hoisted him up as though he was weightless, and started to swim towards the shore. 

When his feet could touch the ground, he walked up the shoreline, still kissing Stiles.

He laid him down on the soft grass, kissing him slowly, when suddenly he stopped.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I just wanted to look at you." Derek brushed his hand on Stiles' flushed cheek. "You're beautiful."

Stiles blushed and looked away. "Hey." Derek gently grabbed Stiles' chin and made them lock eyes again. 

"I mean it." Stiles leaned up quickly and captured Derek's lips, kissing him heatedly. 

Tomorrow didn't matter to them. Work, school, none of it mattered. All that mattered now was that they were in each other's arms.


	13. Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long! Things have been hectic. Hope you enjoy nonetheless!

For the next week or so, Derek and Stiles fell into a routine.

Stiles would go to class, Derek would go to work, and in between they would catch lunch together. 

Then, it was practice before work, and at the end of the night they would go their separate ways.

It was good, really good, but Stiles couldn't help wanting more.

The show started tomorrow, Monday night, with the cheerleader routine, and Stiles and Derek still hadn't practice their "secret routine."

They pretty much had the prison one down, and running it now was practically pointless. 

Stiles rolled over in bed, thinking about what they could possibly be doing. The fact was, most of Stiles' strips were a duet, and they seemed to have already covered most common group themes with the other crew members, so both the crowd and Stiles were in for a surprise.

Eventually, Stiles got some shut eye, but had to drink 3 coffees in order to even leave the house for class. He regretted staying up last night, and cursed his active brain for keeping him awake.

Class seemed to drone on, and even his professor's rap music couldn't change the fact that he was exhausted, yet still had the jitters due to the fact that the performances started tonight. 

Stiles phone buzzed in his pocket, and he discreetly took it out. 

Derek: Up for a coffee?

Stiles smiled, before typing back his reply.

Stiles: How about two? 

He shut his phone off before trying to pay attention to the lesson, with midterms coming up soon, but within a few minutes his phone buzzed again.

Derek: I'll buy you however many you want, but some actual sleep might be good as well. Do you need the night off?

Stiles bit his lip. He didn't understand how such a tough, brooding guy could actually be so goddamn nice.

Stiles: You're sweet, but I'll last. Besides, I was going to ask you about the other routine?

Thought Stiles waited, he didn't get a reply. 

Shutting his binders and walking out the door into the cold was not pleasant, until he discovered Derek leaning on the wall of the building, holding two coffees. 

"Wow. Showing up at campus. What are you, my stalker?" He raised a brow, before gratefully taking the coffee.

"'Maybe." He smirked. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, before they started walking.

"This is a surprise though, usually we meet up somewhere."

"It's a nice day today." Derek shrugged. "Besides, this way we would have more time to talk."

"That sounds suspenseful. . .what did you want to talk about?"

"I have a confession to make."

Stiles scrunched his brows, before taking a seat on a bench.

"Okay?" Stiles stated to worry.

"I have no idea what our other dance will be."

"Oh."

"Like actually, no clue. I have always been full of ideas, I've never been just . . . Blank. Everything I come up with is just tacky or. . . Common. I don't know, I just want it to be different, special almost, which is insane since we're strippers but. . . I don't know where I'm going with this. Anyways, me being. . . Blank, lead me to an idea."

"I'm listening."

"I'm always so used to planning everything, keeping everything organized. But then I realized, I only hire people if they're not organized, I man they have to come up with their strip on the spot, so, I was thinking we could do an inprov strip."

Stiles stayed quiet. "An. . . improv strip?"

"Yeah." Derek licked his lips.

"I mean. . . It sounds cool but I don't know if I can."

"Stiles," Derek scooted closer. "When you tried out, it was the best I had seen. Everyone else had to take a minute to adjust, to think, I've even had people request to change the song, but you, you just feel the music and let it work through you. And when we're dancing. . . We have chemistry."

Stiles smiled. "Okay. I'll do it. But. . . I mean do you have any direction to this?"

"Nope. None at all. I've decided to sit back, let go of the reins. I do have one request though."

"What's that?"

Derek leaned closer. "Break all the rules." He ended his sentence with a heated kiss, before getting up and leaving.

Stiles released a breath, before checking his phone. 

Shit! He was late.

He practically ran to his next class, sliding in right as the professor was about to start. His professor gave him a look, but didn't say anything, the great thing about college. No detention.

After his classes Stiles went home, and actually took Derek's advice, he slept that is. 

He slept with no interruptions, until he was being shook awake. 

Stiles opened his heavy lids, and had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing clearly.

"Wha- Derek?"

"Hey." Derek said softly. 

"What?" Stiles turned and looked at the clock, seeing it was 8:27.

"Shit!" Stiles snapped up, about to hop out of bed before Derek held him back.

"What're you doing? I'm late! Obviously, I mean you-"

"Stiles. It's okay." Derek nodded.

"Okay? You can't just say that, you're still my boss and-"

"Stiles, just relax for a second. Please?"

Stiles licked his lips, but sat back down.

"Most bosses would fire me."

"Most bosses aren't overworking their employees."

"What? No that's totally not-"

"Stiles." Derek raised a brow, silencing him.

"You've worked almost every day of the week, came in early, stayed after hours, had extra practices, and you're midterms are coming up. You've worked harder than anyone else, and you're also trying to balance being a college student. I shouldn't have pushed you."

Stiles swallowed, not sure what to say. 

"How did you get here?"

"I drove."

Stiles sighed. 

"I'm sorry." Derek apologized. "When you didn't show up early, I ignored it, figured you were tired, that's fine. Then you missed opening, and I still tried to keep it from my mind. I got worried though, you weren't answering anyone's calls. Cora wasn't home-"

"Shit Derek-"

"I got so worried, that I stormed out, and drove straight here. I was mad, mostly just because I was scarred, but. . . Then I saw you sleeping, completely wiped out, that was obvious, but. . . You just looked really peaceful."

"Did you watch me sleep?"

Derek smirked. "Only for a few minutes."

Stiles blushed. "Derek. . . I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Derek smiled.

"No I. . . I was tired, I'll admit, but, if I had a problem I should have come to you, that would have been responsible. I know that we're. . . Whatever we are, but you're still my boss, and I still have to be responsible, so I'm sorry."

Derek smiled. "Thank you. Just. . . If you need a night off, or a later shift, tell me, okay?"

"Okay." Stiles nodded, before leaning in for a sweet kiss.

"Oh fuck, did I miss the performance?"

Derek glanced at the clock. "No, they're on in 30."

"Lets go! I promised Erica!"

Derek laughed, but followed Stiles around as he quickly changed and practically ran to Derek's car, firmly planting himself down.

"Drive like the wind, Bullseye!"

Derek snorted, but started the car, driving quickly as he always did.

"And to answer your previous statement. . . I don't really know what we are either, but I think I know hat I want to be."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Stiles asked.

"Your boyfriend."

"Hmm. I don't know, I'll have to think about it." Stiles smirked.

"Fine. . . What about now?" Derek asked only a second later.

"I'd love for you to be my boyfriend. Geez that sounds so. . ."

"Juvenile?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, that'll work."

Soon enough, they pulled into Hale Yes through the back, and Stiles ran in, not forgetting about his promise. Derek ran in right behind him, barely making it in time to announce the ladies.

"Good evening everybody, and welcome to the first night of Two Heads Are Better Than One!"

The crowd roared. 

"I hope everyone is ready for our first performance, and remember if you want more, we have a show every single day this week!" 

Derek waited a moment for the crowd to settle down. 

"Now without further-a-do, I'd like to introduce the most slutty cheerleaders you will ever see."

With that the crowd roared, and Stiles settled in his seat, with a few people giving him strange looks. Stiles cheered with them, the loudest out of all, he thought.

The music pounded, and the girls walked out together, blue and gold cheerleader outfits that fully exposed their stomachs, most of their butts, and a whole lot of cleavage. 

They moved in smooth movements, and even went into the crowd to get people involved. 

Overall it was amazing, and if Stiles wasn't so hung up on Derek, he would feel honored to even be in the room with them.

At the end of the show, Stiles rushed behind stage, waiting on the girls.

They came off the stage and into the room squealing, covered in glitter and sweat. 

"Stiles, you're here!" Allison said, giving him a quick hug.

"We were all so worried!" 

"I wasn't, I just figured you and Derek were off fucking somewhere." Erica said, raising a beer. 

"Erica!" Allison hissed.

"You should have seen Derek." Lydia flipped her hair.

"Oh yeah, he was pissed."

Stiles swallowed.

"Yeah, but beyond that I think he was just worried. You or Cora didn't answer, until Cora finally said she wasn't home."

"Yeah, Derek came by actually." Stiles said, scratching behind his neck.

"Oh?" Lydia raised a brow.

Before Stiles could elaborate, the guys were crashing in, saying how well the girls did.

Along with the boys came Derek. Gulp.

"Listen up! Wedding theme, you're up in 30. Until then I need Allison on laps, Erica on poles, Lydia on poles, and Stiles, are you ready?" Derek raised a brow, frowning at him. 

"Yeah!"

Derek nodded. "Then put on these." Derek threw him something shiny. Stiles held it up, and his jaw dropped. It was a pair of gold booty shorts. 

"Wha-"

"You're in the cage. Be up there in 5."

With that Derek walked off, and everyone burst into laughter.

"Dude! You got it bad!" Isaac laughed.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Those are the punishment shorts! Derek's only given those out one other time to Jackson here-"

"Hey! Let's not get into that!" Jackson yelled.

"No, let's!" Stiles egged on.

Jackson started fighting Isaac, trying to keep him quiet, but it didn't work.

"Jackson got caught sucking a client off in the closet!"

The whole room burst into laughter again, and Jackson sighed in defeat. 

"He made Jackson wear them all night!" Stiles joined in on the laughter, before he realized his time was almost up.

He quickly changed into the shorts, and grimaced. 

"Here," Erica gave him a shot, which he took thankfully. 

"Wish me luck!" Stiles announced, walking out and into the cage.

Unlike what he thought, everyone loved it, and he ended up making a lot more than he usually did. 

He was disappointed however, when he didn't even see Derek once.

When his shift was over, Stiles got down, and practically shoved through the crowd. 

He went behind the stage, which was now empty due to everyone being gone. When they had performances, the people who perform usually go home, and since practically everyone performed today, it was just Stiles in the back.

He was still pulling wads of bills out of his shorts when Derek came in without a knock.

Stiles glanced up, but didn't say anything, still counting his money.

"Are you going to sit there and brood?" Stiles finally asked.

Derek didn't say anything.

"I hope you didn't think this was a punishment. I made a ton today." He stacked the last bill on top, before tying it with a rubber band.

"Somehow I knew you could turn this around into something good."

Stiles smirked, shoving the money into his bag.

"Why don't you take tomorrow off?" Derek suggested.

"What? No." He shook his head, slipping on a shirt.

"I need to watch the performances, besides I got extra rest earlier today."

Derek came up close. "Fine." He frowned, before leaning in for a kiss.

It was brief, but sweet, and left Stiles wanting more.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Derek smiled. 

"I'll see you." Stiles smiled back, and walked out of the building with his gold shorts still on.


	14. Expanding

It was the day of the prison performance, and to Stiles' surprise, he wasn't nervous. That didn't however stop his mind from wandering during class.

While he should have been listening to his professor or furiously copying down notes like the rest of his classmates, he was focusing on how the strip would go.

He already knew Derek and himself had it down, but he would still run over it in his mind constantly. 

Class ended and Stiles was one of the last to pack up.

"Mr. Stilinski?" His professor called.

"Yes?" 

Stiles' professor was middle aged, with brown hair and a greying beard. He was relatively tall and wearing his typical kaki pants and button up shirt. In his hand like always was a mug of coffee. Though he always had coffee with him, Stiles never saw him bring the same mug twice. 

"Are you doing alright son?"

"Yeah." Stiles gave a reassuring smile as he grabbed his last book.

His professor nodded. "You've been slacking lately, I'm not going to lie."

"I'm sorry sir, I'll do better."

"It's not about you doing better. You've been doing fine, turning in your work on time, getting good grades, your work is fine, it's your work ethic I'm concerned about."

"What do you mean sir?"

"You went from one of my most attentive, excited student to one of my most quiet. I really think you're going to fall asleep at some point."

"Yeah, I've just been. . . Tired recently. I'm sorry sir."

The professor nodded. 

"I expect great things from you Stiles. I appreciate you turning in your work on time, but I know you're not a slacker. I also know I don't exactly teach the most thrilling class, but your attentiveness is what is going to help you pass this class. If you would like to keep your scholarship, I recommend you take a 5 hour energy or something."

"Thank you sir, I'll uh. . . Take that under consideration."

"Have a nice day, Mr. Stilinski."

"You too, Professor."

With that, Stiles ducked out into the cold. 

He wasn't exactly sure what his professor was upset with him with. As he said, he got good grades, and always turned things in on time, and he knew for a fact that the kid in the back was always sleeping. 

Stiles shrugged it off and headed back home. 

Before he could even open the door, he heard giggling.

"Uh, hi." Stiles said, walking in to see a blonde girl with large eyes looking back at him, smile on her face. 

"Stiles!" Cora said. "This is Emily."

"Hi Emily." Stiles nodded, shrugging off his coat and hanging it up. 

"I never knew your roommate was such a hunk, Cora." Emily smiled, before laughing.

Stiles' face reddened. 

"Relax, I like cats, not dogs." She laughed again. 

Stiles was about to ask what that meant when she leaned over and kissed a smiling Cora.

"Got it." Stiles smiled.

He started to head to his room when Cora called for him.

"Hey wait! Wanna order a pizza or something?"

"Ah, I can't, I have the uh. . ." Stiles paused. "Performance today."

"Performance? You do theater or something?" Emily asked.

"Something like that." Cora laughed. "Maybe we can stop by?" 

"Uh," Stiles glanced at Emily. "If you want."

"Great! Emily will be in for a treat." Cora smirked.

Stiles rolled his eyes, but headed to his room.

Since when did Cora have a girlfriend? Then again, she went through partners like she went through tampons.

He just hoped that this Emily girl would make her happy, that was all that really mattered. 

Stiles crashed on his bed pretty much as soon as he stepped into his room. He was exhausted, that was for sure, but there was no chance in hell he was going to take a day off, especially a day like this, so he figured he would skip the five hour energy, and actually get some sleep.

Before he took a nap, Stiles made sure to set three alarms, all within five minutes of each other and still giving him plenty of time to get ready for tonight. 

Once he sat his phone down and his head on his pillow, he was out. 

Derek, on the other hand, was frantic. He was at the club, furiously cleaning and sorting things out. 

"Oh, hey Derek, I didn't know you were here." Erica spoke. 

Derek barely gave her a glance before he was scrubbing the bar counter again.

"Yeah, I'm always here, what's your excuse?"

Erica shrugged, putting her bag down on a bar stool, and sitting on another.

"Guess I just wanted to change things up a little so I figured I would plan a new pole routine, I get bored of doing the same ole same ole."

Derek hummed, scrubbing a particular spot.

"Derek, if you try to clean that spot anymore you're going to burn a hole through the wood. What has you so wound up?"

Derek sighed, throwing his towel behind him. 

"This strip tonight."

"Woah." Erica leaned back, crossing her arms. 

"I have never seen you so wound up about a strip, like ever. You're usually Mr. Cool, what's changed?"

"Well to start off, my sister is coming with her girlfriend, so that's concerning, then, I'm performing with my now established boyfriend, which is also different, not to mention I have the owners of the club I used to work for, the club that basically gave me my boost, coming to watch tonight. And not only that, but I have a couple more business people that say they wanted to discuss some things with me after my performance."

"So what, you're worried they're health inspectors?" Erica chuckled.

Derek sighed, coming out from behind the bar. 

"Wait! I'm sorry, come back." Erica called, making Derek pause and turn around. 

"You are going to do fine," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You and Stiles work perfect together, and you guys dating just means you're going to have more chemistry, meaning a better performance. And fuck those old owners, they've came to watch you for years and always have nothing bad to say, and as for those new bitches, so what if they don't like what they see? They can kiss my ass. You don't know what they're going to say or do, so just do what you know how to do and everything will be fine."

Derek took a deep breath, and nodded his head. "You're right. This is my club, the only people I really need to impress is my customers, and I know they'll have a great time, so that's all that really matters right?"

"Right." Erica nodded.

"Okay. With that being said I still want everyone in early like normal, now get on the poles, I'm going to need something fresh from you tonight."

"I always keep it fresh." Erica winked, before heading into a room. 

Derek took a deep breath again, before heading to his office to sort out everything else.

After a few hours there was a knock on Derek's office door. 

"Come in." He mumbled.

The door opened and Stiles came in, all smiles.

"Hey."

"Hey." Derek turned in his office chair.

"So," Stiles approached. "A little birdy told me you were a little wound up today." 

"Yeah, a little I guess, but Erica gave me a bit of a pep talk so I'm okay."

Stiles hummed, stepping closer. Suddenly, he slug his leg over Derek, straddling him. 

"I don't know, you still seem a little tense."

Derek smirked. 

"I mean you're just so. . . Tight." Stiles said, before smirking. 

Derek seemed to growl before he snuck in for a heated kiss. He had just started to take off Stiles' shirt when there was another knock on the door.

Derek groaned, and Stiles climbed off, adjusting himself.

"Come in." Derek said, not sounding too thrilled.

"Derek! It's been a while," the man came and shook Derek's hand. He was tall, and seemed to be of Hispanic decent, with caramel skin and a growing beard.

"Dimitri, it has indeed. I'd like you to meet Stiles." Derek opened up, and Stiles came closer, shaking his head. 

"Ah, I've heard a lot about you, particularly that little baseball cap routine of yours."

"Oh that old thing?" Stiles asked sarcastically. 

Dimitri laughed. "So, I suppose we can expect a good routine from you tonight Derek?"

"Actually," Derek grabbed Stiles' shoulder, "we'll be performing together tonight."

"Interesting. . ." Dimitri raised his eyebrow. 

"Well, I'm assuming if you choreographed it Derek, they'll be some sort of theme aye? But don't spoil it! I'm in for a treat tonight. I'll be seeing you Derek, Stiles." He shook both their hands one more time, before heading out the door.

"Am I wrong to get a creepy vibe from him?" Stiles asked.

"No." Derek grimaced, before heading towards the door as well. 

"Wait. . . You guys didn't-"

"What? No! Gross Stiles!" Derek grimaced again. "Not everyone sleeps with their bosses!" He smirked, before running out the door, Stiles hot on his heels, threatening him.

They ran straight into the main stage area, where all the rest of the crew was sitting.

Derek immediately stopped laughing, and cleared his throat. 

Stiles' face was flushed, but he took a seat next to Jackson, who only smirked. 

"Okay, so, big night tonight." Derek clapped his hands. "So, Erica I only want you on poles tonight, and I want you switching between pole areas. Lydia and Allison, you're on laps, as well as Isaac. Jackson, Boyd, and Danny in cages. Stiles, I want you focused, so I'm going to have you greet our special guests and then hang out backstage, ready to perform. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their head no. 

"Oh yeah, one more thing! I'm choosing your outfit tonight, everyone follow me." 

Everyone shared looks suspiciously, before following Derek behind stage. 

"Everyone sort of got known here for a particular reason, so we're going to be playing that up tonight. Erica, you're going bare chest with these bad boys."

Derek flung a lacy black thong at her, and she seemed unfazed. 

"Allison, you're wearing you're little corset string shit that confuses the hell out of me." 

He threw the wad at her, and she smiled.

"Lydia, hair down, silver heals, silver bra and underwear."

Once again, he tossed the mess at her, and she caught it not so gracefully. 

"Okay boys. Boyd, these."

Derek threw him fireman pants and a hat. 

"Danny, your rainbow thong of course, and Isaac, your nasty hoodie which you seem to make sexy."

"Hey! It's not nasty!" Isaac complained. 

"It has holes in it and I'm pretty sure that's a cum stain by the zipper."

Isaac's face burned crimson, while the other guys laughed.

"Oh Jackson. . ." Derek sung, before flicking him the gold booty shorts. 

Jackson sighed, but before he could even protest, Derek raised a brow, silencing him. 

"And Stiles," Derek tossed him his hat, "I'll let you pick the pants, if you choose to wear any that is." 

The boys started ooh-ing and whistling, while Stiles shoved them playfully. 

"Alright, alright, everyone change quickly, doors open in ten."

By now, Stiles had gotten used to seeing everyone naked, but was still intimidated by Boyd's donkey dick. 

"Stilinski, if you keep staring at my dick I'm going to glue yours to your nutsack." 

"It's just not normal dude." Stiles shook his head, before heading out to the main doors.

He remained shirtless in black sweatpants that hung extremely low on his hips and he proudly wore his red hat. 

He felt like a bouncer, except for the fact that the real bouncer was standing right next to him, fully clothed, and a full foot taller than him. 

"So. . . You like this job?"

The bouncer glared down at him, and Stiles remained quiet. 

His nipples could cut diamonds he was so cold, but he stuck in out, and happily greeted people.

"So, you're the famous one I have been hearing about?"

"I wasn't aware I was such a topic?" 

"Oh yes, you are." The woman winked while he male partner stayed silent, before they headed inside with just a brief flash of a special card to the bouncer.

"Who the hell were they? You didn't even card them."

"Didn't need to, they have special access." The bouncers voice was incredibly low.

"What kind of access?"

The bouncer glared again, clearly not wanting to talk anymore.

Pretty soon, it was about time to perform, so Stiles headed back inside much to his nipples relief. 

He went backstage, where he was met with Derek. 

"You look like your freezing."

"What gave it away, the nipples or the teeth chattering?"

"Definitely the nipples." Derek shrugged, before wrapping Stiles in a bear hug, warming him up.

"It's all for the people I guess." Stiles chuckled. 

Derek pulled back after a few more moments, to allow Stiles to change.

"So, you ready to do this?" Derek asked, whipping out the handcuffs. 

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Almost perfectly on cue, Boyd started to announce the boys. 

"You've got this, you're gonna to great." Derek kissed Stiles on the lips briefly, before Stiles headed out on stage. 

With no music on, he walked out slowly to the edge of the stage, a sole light on him the whole time. He glanced all around before taking a cigarette out of his orange pants pocket. 

He glanced around several times, as if checking to make sure no one was watching, before sticking it in between his teeth. He was just about to light it when the stage light suddenly got larger, revealing Derek behind him. The crowd roared, and the music started. 

Stiles stayed completely still, as Derek slowly took the cigarette and flicked it on the ground. 

He was dressed in a police uniform, but the black shirt was mostly unbuttoned.

Stiles was dressed in a white wife beater and orange prison pants with a number printed on the upper thigh. 

"You know, cigarettes kill, not to mention they're not allowed here." He said deeply, snaking his hand to Stiles' front.

Thanks to the microphones in the front of the stage, everyone could hear clearly.

"What can I say? I don't like the rules."  
Stiles turned his head back towards Derek only slightly. 

"I know." It was here the music picked up. 

Quickly, Stiles turned around and faced Derek, but before Stiles could do anything, Derek picked him up, having Stiles' legs wrapped around his waste. 

He then quickly but smoothly laid him on the floor, grinding into his crotch. 

"Clearly you don't like the rules either." Stiles raised a brow, challenging the cop.

Derek smirked before he flipped Stiles onto his back, and pulled his ass up quickly, to where it was pressed firmly on his crotch while his chest and head remained on the floor. 

Derek took out the handcuffs and placed them quickly around Stiles' wrist, and then threw off his hat.

Though completely unplanned, Stiles was suddenly achingly turned on. 

Derek slowly traced his hand from the small of Stiles' back up to his neck.  
From there he tore the wife beater off of Stiles' body, making the crowd go crazy. 

He took a more subtle route himself, and started to slowly unbutton his shirt. 

"You've been a very bad boy prisoner, what should I do with you?"

Stiles raised his head to the crowd before he did something completely unexpected and broke the handcuffs, though of course they were fake. 

It was here the strip started to turn into an actual dance. 

Stiles climbed on top op Derek quickly, smoothly and rhythmically grinding down into Stiles, whose ass was towards the crowd. 

Derek took advantage of this and pulled his pants down, fully exposing him to the crowd, which roared louder.

Derek suddenly threw Stiles off and started to crawl towards the tip of the stage, before slowly standing and unbuttoning his pants. Before he could pull the zipper down, Stiles was behind him, doing it for him. 

From there, Stiles slipped his hand into his pants, something that was completely unexpected from the crowd and Derek. 

Derek threw his head back in a moan, and right after Stiles took his hand out. 

Derek seemed to have to blink to recover, before he turned and grabbed Stiles again, hoisting him up. 

Unknown to Stiles, Derek walked down the stage, and practically slammed him onto a table where some ladies were, spilling their drinks and making them scream, before they started to shove money down their pants. 

Derek grinded down onto Stiles, biting his lip. 

They both sensed the song ending, and had to figure out and ending to a strip they had gone completely off track with.

Miraculously, they both came to a solution and separated, grabbing a woman each and carrying them to stage before giving them a little dance on stage. 

The women were giggling and screaming, one covering her eyes but still clearly enjoying herself. 

The dance ended that way, and the lights snapped off, darkening the room completely. 

Derek and Stiles helped the women off stage while still in the dark and then practically ran backstage. 

Before they could even stop running, Derek grabbed Stiles' hand and went to his office. 

As soon as the door was shut Derek slammed Stiles on the wall, pinning his hands above his head. 

They both hungrily kissed each other, Derek biting Stiles' lip before he started to kiss down his neck. 

They were both already half naked, which was really nice in both of their opinions. 

"Please." Stiles practically begged. 

"I'm not going to fuck you in my office on a crappy couch." He mumbled, still buried in Stiles' neck.

"Right now- ah- any place will do, just-  
Derek!" Stiles moaned again, setting something off in Derek. 

He carried Stiles to the couch, and. . . Well. . . The couch turned out to be just fine. 

They were just cleaning up when a knock happened sounded in the door. 

"Excuse me? Is this Derek Hale's office?" 

Derek quickly went to the door, now fully clothed. 

"Yes, hi, come on in."

The woman and man were nicely and professionally dressed, a strange thing to see in a strip club.

"My name is Natalie Osborn, and I think I have some information you might like to hear."

"I'm listening."

"My partner and I own a few places throughout the United States, including strip clubs. We always keep an eye on what's popular, and your club has been off the charts. Now normally we offer to buy clubs, but I know that is something you are not interested in, however I was wondering if you are interested in expanding."

"What exactly do you mean expanding?"

"We have a club in Texas. There are stripped evens held there every year, bringing thousands of employees and customers. We have a warehouse that we believe could be turned into an amazing club."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because we need to sell the place, and we only want to do that by selling it to the best of the best. My reputation stays good, and my business gets attention from you buying from me, and you get to expand your name. It's a win win."

"I've. . . never really thought of expanding."

"Now's your chance to. I get this is a lot of new information and a lot to consider, so here's my card. Call me when you're ready to talk numbers."

With that, the woman left.

"Derek! Woah! That's amazing!"

"It is?" Derek asked.

"Yes! Derek you having another club is awesome! You'll have a name, a brand, you won't just be a guy who owns a small club. And these events and stuff? That's great business! Derek you have to do this!"

"I don't know-"

"Derek come on! This is great, not many people would even dream of doing this, or get the chance. You have the money, the time, and we can hire and train new strippers. I'll help with everything."

"Maybe you're right, maybe this is a good thing."

"I'm always right!" Stiles smirked, before leaning in for a kiss, which Derek happily gave. 

"Alright, I'll give her a call, but only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"We name the new place. . . Sterek."

"Sterek?"

"Yeah, Stiles and Derek." He shrugged, before kissing Stiles once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! That's it folks! I wanted to end this story in a high note, but let you all still choose your own ending kind of. I hope you all liked this story, and I truly appreciate all of you reading, voting, and commenting! 
> 
> Not sure if I'm planning on a sequel, but I left the ending like this in case I ever wanted to continue!

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of background for you, Stiles was put into foster care because his parents died in a car crash when he was ten. The Hale house burned down, and only Cora, Peter, and Derek survived, just like on the show, except Derek has always know Cora was alive. 
> 
> Stiles obviously isn't the fun loving kid we see in Teen Wolf, I changed him to still be fun, but a little different and more matured considering he hasn't had the best life, and he's in college. 
> 
> Also, in case you didn't figure it out, the song I was talking about was Pony by Ginuwine. It was used on the movie Magic Mike and instantly became even more popular. 
> 
> Like I said, I hope you guys will like this chapter, and this story! Let me know what you think!


End file.
